Everybody Breaks
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang Autora: Kai. Tradução Autorizada. 1x2x5x3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Algumas fotos 'interessantes' aparecem no email de Wufei, um dia, e fazem as coisas finalmente entrar nos eixos em sua mente... e o ajudam a ganhar liberdade e a se libertar de seu próprio passado - em busca de um futuro com os outros quatro pilotos.
1. Everybody Breaks - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **EVERYBODY BREAKS,**_ **por Kai (TheWarriorKai)** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **EVERYBODY BREAKS**

 _ **CEDO OU TARDE, TODOS DESMORONAM**_

 **Por Kai (TheWarriorKai)**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 1x2x5x3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

Eu realmente sou horrível com Resumos, mas aqui vai…

"Algumas fotos 'interessantes' aparecem no email de Wufei, um dia, e fazem as coisas finalmente entrar nos eixos em sua mente... e o ajudam a ganhar liberdade e a se libertar de seu próprio passado..."

Bem, estas são as linhas básicas... Continuem lendo - e garanto, descobrirão bem mais^~

 _ **Kay**_

.

Ah, queridas! Olha a Illy-chan chegando aqui, ohohohhoho

E sim: a OITAVA fanfic traduzida escolhida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** \- e ela é a **EVERYBODY BREAKS** , da _**Kai!**_!

Mas em se tratando desta escolhida, sentem-se – que lá vem história XD

\o/\o/

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Realmente...

Quem inventa de ler esta fic apenas baseando-se apenas na sinopse feita pela Kai, é bem capaz de começar a lê-la achando que talvez vá perder tempo, ou então, que não irá gostar da fic.

Um erro terrível.

Quando eu li _**Everybody Breaks**_ , pela primeira vez, foi lááááá em 2005, logo após o **Contest** da Shenlong terminar.

Eu, como eterna **AMANTE** de Wufei - segredo: HOUVE, sim, uma época que eu NÃO gostava dele... Mas, é óbvio, isso foi logo no comecinho da minha epopeia de gostar de GW, claro ^~ - faltei pular da cadeira, quando vi uma fic em que TODOS os outros pilotos ficavam com o meu chinês querido.

Bem, eu li a fic, AMEI, salvei-a no meu pc... e a vida foi passando.

Um belo dia, já em 2006, lá estava eu, muito feliz e serelepe na WufeiDuoML, quando, repentinamente, vi aparecer um belo email, avisando a todos da ML que havia mais um capítulo da _**Everybody Breaks**_ , online.

 _ **Como assim?**_ , pensei. A bendita da fic não era de **capítulo único?! O_O**

DESNECESSÁRIO dizer que o coração foi para a boca, ne?

E QUASE realmente, surtei, ao ver que a autora tinha um livejournal – e que, MARAVILHA DAS MARAVILHAS, **Everybody Breaks** **NÃO** tinha ficado só em um capítulo, e sim, já estava no **Cap 10** , e tinha várias outros Caps de POVs de vista diferentes, dos outros pilotos.

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Li todos os caps que estavam faltando, e começou a agonia pelos novos caps – alguém aí já passou por isto, já? Hein? Hein?!XD Sempre que a Kai postava, lá estava eu, no LiveJournal dela, DELIRANDO com a fic.

Pelo Amor de São Yaoi!

Esta fic é TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO de linda!

Uma das características da **Everybody Breaks** é que ela aborda o tema BDSM, mas, ao contrário da _**Broken Jade**_ (fic lançada na **Semana TROWA BARTON** ), ela não terá um pano de fundo com tanta angústia ou desespero, como é abordada na fic da Sol_1056.

A fic da Kai vai abordar, sim, o tema BDSM, mas de uma maneira deliciosa, gostosa, excitante, e melhor ainda: com AMOR, CONFIANÇA E PLENA ENTREGA de cada um dos personagens.

Vocês imaginem como eu fiquei, quando encontrei esta fic, na qual TODOS os outros rapazes são apaixonados por Wufei... e Wufei, por cada um deles, e o conjunto, também...

Vocês não fazem IDÉIA de como eu me acabei, vendo meu Trowa chorar, com medo de ter magoado Wufei... Ou então, como eu reagi, quando Fei acertou seu romance com Duo... E como ele confiou em Quatre, a ponto de fazer o loiro descobrir, com ele, um AMOR que nunca conseguira fazer, com os outros... E como meu coração derreteu, quando Wufei e Heero descobriram, juntos, uma interação plena, física, mental - sem palavras, no mundo, capazes de descrevê-la...

A fic da Kai é centrada, essencialmente, em Wufei e é uma das poucas que mostra a tragédia de que foi a vida do personagem, em como ele não conseguiu lidar com a perda absoluta que sofreu com a perda de sua esposa (inclusive, a autora coloca como se ambos tendo casado muito novinhos, por questões do clã, ambos acabaram por não ter sexo), cultura, família, clã, seu lugar de pertencimento, quando L5 foi destruída a mando de Lady Une.

 _ **Everybody Breaks**_ fala de limites – para a dor, para o sofrimento de se viver sozinho, sem alguém que nos ame, sem termos um lugar em que possamos nos encaixar... Também mostra que estes limites e tantos outros, somos nós mesmos que os criamos – e que apenas nós, podemos quebrá-los, ou então, morrer em vida com eles.

A Kai também aborda com delicadeza os sentimentos de Wufei e o seu sofrimento por achar que ele não merece ser amado por ninguém... Com o passar dos capítulos, vai fazendo com que a confiança de Wufei nele mesmo vá crescendo cada vez mais, à medida em que descobre que ELE é a razão de viver, e de SER, dos outros quatro pilotos: apesar de os quatro se amarem, FALTA, em cada um, ALGO para completá-los definitivamente, em relação uns aos outros... e este ALGO que falta a eles... é Wufei.

São ABSURDAMENTE LINDOS, os momentos de DESCOBERTA deste sentimento de falta, e os momentos de ENTREGA que vem correspondentes a cada um deles, ao se darem conta da verdade de que, apenas estando os cinco, juntos, é que eles são TOTALMENTE felizes e plenos.

Como eu disse...

A fic é linda. Seu roteiro, seu desenvolvimento... As caracterizações dos personagens, enfim, tudo.

Alguma vez eu já trouxe alguma fic que não fosse para vocês, leitoras?

Corram para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Everybody Breaks - Cap 01

**.**

* * *

 _ **EVERYBODY BREAKS,**_ **por Kai (TheWarriorKai) – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kai (TheWarriorKai).

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Censura:** lemons + LEMONS *_* + temas de Escravidão e BDSM

 **Casais:** 1x2x5x3x4 –QUINTETOOOOOOOOO com WUFEI! AWWWWW!

 **Avisos:** Angústia, situações adultas, escravidão e BDSM, pós Endless Waltz, POV de Wufei (no início) e depois, alternados, etc.

 **Retratações:** a série de anime Gundam Wing e seus personagens às empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Não sou dona deles e não ganho nem um centavo com eles – escrevo com os mesmos apenas para fins de diversão.

 **Concursos:** fanfic participante do **Contest 'Art of Bondage'** , da _**Shenlong**_ , em 2005.

 **Notas da Autora:** obrigados MUITO especiais a **Ryouga** , que passou por todo o processo de criação e passou noites a fio lutando contra meu inglês PAVOROSO e todos os meus xingamentos ^^ Por causa disso, esta fic é carinhosamente dedicada a ela e a uma outra querida amiga... **Deb!** [1] Muito obrigada por fazer esta _**competição [2]**_ e me fazer escrever novamente no fandom! Se tivermos sorte, haverei de melhorar ^~

.

* * *

 **EVERYBODY BREAKS**

 _ **Cedo ou Tarde, Todos Desmoronam**_

 **Por Kai (TheWarriorKai)**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 01**

* * *

.

Rotina; ele vivia uma simples e extremamente enfadonha, rotina... e a única vez que ela era alterada era quando estava em missão.

Acordava todos os dias às 05h30 da madrugada, sem o uso de um despertador; não era de surpreender, uma vez que vinha acordando àquela hora durante toda sua vida para fazer seus Katas e treinos com espada. Às 07h30 tomava uma ducha rápida, vestia seu uniforme e caminharia da Unidade Residencial dos Preventers - onde vivia - por dois quarteirões até o prédio dos escritórios, no QG Central, onde entraria para trabalhar pontualmente às 08:00h.

Uma vez em sua sala, escutaria os recados telefônicos e retornaria as chamadas para as pessoas que necessitassem de retornos, antes de conferir o e-mail e fazer exatamente o mesmo. Normalmente encontraria dois e-mails particulares, vindos um de Duo e Quatre e um segundo de Heero, este último também com um relatório bi-semanal regular de Trowa e sua vida.

Estes e-mails podiam ficar meio perdidos entre os relacionados ao trabalho, mas sempre os respondia. Fazia isso religiosamente - a menos que estivesse querendo receber uma visita inesperada de um ou mais deles, à procura de notícias... e considerando o que havia descoberto sobre seus próprios sentimentos, nos últimos tempos, ele sabia que aquilo seria uma péssima idéia. Por isso, ele _**sempre**_ respondia.

Trabalharia então até as 12h, quando o almoço era entregue regularmente em sua sala, devido a um acordo feito com um restaurante a alguns blocos dali. Comeria em sua mesa, sozinho e continuaria trabalhando em seus relatórios e avaliações até as 14h30; então ele iria para o Campo de Treinamento para ajudar no treinamento de outros Agentes e dos novos recrutas, tanto em combates corpo-a-corpo, como também nos treinamento com armas.

Às 18h30 tomaria um banho rápido, trocaria de farda e então se dirigiria novamente à sua sala, onde Sally, Une, Noin, Zechs e Eric - o homem que enviava os Agentes de Campo em missões, Tabitha - sua secretária, ou então Alisa - a secretária de Sally, estariam esperando por ele para importuná-lo sobre ir jantar com eles em algum lugar. Eles pareciam estar em algum tipo de revezamento.

A maior parte das vezes conseguia evitar unir-se a eles; apesar de... nem sempre conseguir. Frequentemente vinha tendo a sensação de que, enquanto as vidas das pessoas continuavam indo em frente, a sua permanecia a mesma; imutável, devido ao controle rígido sob o qual tinha sido condicionado durante toda sua vida.

Se fosse jantar com eles, permanecia durante aproximadamente duas horas, antes de voltar ao seu apartamento minúsculo, escasso de móveis, às 21h15. Ele faria então um pouco mais dos Katas antes de sair para correr dez quilômetros ao redor do Centro de Treinamento. Antes das 23h, ele voltaria ao apartamento, faria algumas tarefas mundanas - se necessário, leria um capítulo de um livro ou talvez meditasse um pouco, antes de se recolher para dormir às 00:00... Apenas para repetir toda a rotina mais uma vez, no dia seguinte.

Pelo menos aquela era uma rotina a qual ele estava habituado; porém, o seu dia de hoje havia sido comprometido logo após ele ter chegado ao trabalho e começado a verificar seus e-mails. Como sempre, lidou com os emails relacionados ao trabalho primeiro, e depois de se livrar das prioridades, deparou-se com um e-mail de um domínio anônimo.

Depois de se assegurar que não trazia vírus algum, ele o abriu para então encontrar fotos; fotos que lhe trouxeram calor às suas faces e à sua virilha; fotos com imagens ele nunca tinha permitido sua mente imaginar... Mas que, com elas à sua frente, ele não conseguia encontrar força de vontade para estender a mão para o mouse, fechar a janela no computador... e esquecê-las.

Ele sabia, como quase todos aqueles que conheciam os Pilotos Gundam na terra e nas colônias, que Quatre e Trowa eram um casal praticamente desde quase o começo da Primeira Guerra... E que Duo e Heero haviam seguido-lhes o exemplo, assumindo-se como casal depois que a Segunda Guerra terminara.

O que ele nunca havia suspeitado era que os dois casais haviam decidido _**ficar juntos**_... E isso era explícito, a se constatar pelas imagens em sua tela. Ele nunca teria imaginado que ser acorrentado a uma cama seria excitante para Heero ou que Quatre ficaria tão pecaminosamente lindo com um chicote e com couro negro adornando cada curva do seu corpo.

Desesperadamente tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, mas seus olhos não conseguiam abandonar a tela... E ele descobriu que seu peito estava doendo e que era difícil respirar. Com uma mão trêmula, ele finalmente conseguiu clicar e sair de conta de e-mail.

Infelizmente, não foi o bastante para acalmar-lhe os pensamentos ou as emoções que pareciam estar rasgando por ele. Fazia quase um ano desde a última Guerra... Quase um ano, desde que vira qualquer um dos outros rapazes frente a frente.

 _ **Quase três**_ , desde que tinha conseguido bloquear todos os pensamentos traiçoeiros... E dentro de apenas alguns segundos, tudo o que havia feito havia sido despedaçado em ruínas que queimavam sem fogo.

O tempo não pareceu passar tanto, mas logo havia uma Sally Po preocupada, ajoelhada ao seu lado, olhando-o, falando com ele...? E ele nem mesmo a havia notado entrar – assim como não havia notado a pequena multidão que se juntara frente a sua porta. Por incrível que pareça, ele não deu a mínima. Não conseguia.

Tudo que podia sentir era o furioso tornado emocional dentro de si: aquele do qual ele estava tentando desesperadamente não perder o controle... Porque o tornado o destruiria, se perdesse; seria queimado vivo.

Embora não pudesse deixar nada daquilo escapar, o tornado o dragou para as profundezas de sua alma, um lugar onde uma simples pergunta existia - onde ele mesmo a tinha enterrado há muito tempo:

 _ **Por que não eu?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Wufei**

.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, já atento ao fato que não estava em meu apartamento e notei duas coisas quase que imediatamente: a primeira era que estava em um hospital; e a segunda, que eu estava inacreditavelmente cansado... e cada pedacinho de meu corpo parecia doer.

Tentei me lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas minha memória parece borrada; não acho que eu estivesse em uma missão, ou eu teria me lembrado de algo... Uma vez que missões envolviam muitos preparos e ainda que a própria missão durasse apenas um dia, o tempo de preparação que requeria para isto era normalmente uma semana, graças às delícias da chamada Formalidade Burocrática. O que não entendi era: _**por que eu estava tão cansado?**_ Eu já tinha passado cinco dias sem dormir em missões durante a primeira guerra e nunca me sentira tão cansado quanto me sentia agora. Aquilo era estranho porque eu estava em plena forma física - Sally tinha me dito isto a apenas quatro dias atrás em meu exame mensal, e não tinha nenhum ferimento: bem, nenhum que fosse registrado; e qualquer ferimento que eu tivesse, eu saberia, apesar dos analgésicos, porque conheço meu corpo muito bem.

 _ **Assim, o que diabos estava errado comigo?**_

— Finalmente você acordou, Wu.

Vagarosamente virei minha cabeça de forma que pudesse olhar para Duo, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de aparência incômoda, à minha esquerda. Eu devia ter notado que ele estava ali segundos atrás, então... por que não consegui? Abri minha boca para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando meus lábios se moveram, nenhum som saiu. Tentei novamente, com os mesmos resultados, e o olhei com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Olhe, aguenta um segundo, vou chamar a Sally.

O que aconteceu em seguida realmente não posso explicar. Eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo e o que estava sentindo, quando reagi... eu só não sei o porquê. Ele começou a erguer-se e virar-se para sair e um pânico - um medo visceral - atravessou tão rapidamente por mim, que me esqueci de respirar. Minha cabeça explodiu e foram essas emoções desesperadas que fizeram minha mão envolver-se ao redor do pulso dele tão apertado, que os músculos e juntas de minha mão estavam tremendo com a tensão do movimento.

Eu não estava machucando-o, mas se ele quisesse se livrar de mim, teria que cortar minha mão, ou quebrar meus dedos.

Assustado, ele baixou o olhar para minha mão, antes de olhar para meu rosto - e quando o fez, eu soube que minha arrogância e bem-cultivado comportamento haviam me abandonado, pela expressão de preocupação que dançou por seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão esquerda e delicadamente afastou o cabelo de cima de meus olhos com os dedos, acariciando meu rosto enquanto o fazia. Cuidadosamente, ele se sentou novamente e só então eu consegui enviar um bocado de ar a meus pulmões ardentes.

 _ **O que diabos estava errado comigo?**_

— Shhh... Tá tudo bem, Wu, não vou a lugar nenhum. Os outros estarão aqui daqui a uns cinco minutos e um deles pode chamar a Sally. Cara, você nos assustou, sabia? Sally disse foi chamada por sua secretária, Tabitha... acho que é esse o nome. Ela entrou na sua sala para te dar seu almoço e te encontrou sentado em sua cadeira como uma estátua, olhando para frente, sem ver nada. No início, Sally disse que foi uma reação de choque, mas agora está dizendo que você sofreu um _**colapso nervoso**_ , na verdade, pois você dormiu por mais de 24 horas, sabe, entre outras coisas. Cara... Ela nos avisou assim que você estabilizou no hospital, então os rapazes e eu pulamos na primeira nave do Quatre que ficou pronta e chegamos aqui na Terra umas... vinte e uma horas atrás. Estamos nos revezando para ficar com você, mas Sally precisava nos mostrar alguma coisa, então eles foram com ela e eu fiquei... Lógico, tive que brigar com os outros, mas, como era minha vez de ficar com você, ganhei.

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim e eu o ouvi falar tudo o que ele disse, mas estava chocado à menção do tal 'colapso nervoso'. Minha mente estava muito ocupada tentando se lembrar o que poderia me ter feito sofrer algo como aquilo. Duo deve ter visto a preocupação estampada na minha cara, porque os dedos da mão esquerda dele começaram a desenhar padrões aleatórios no meu antebraço, tentando me distrair.

— Não fica preocupado com esse lance de 'colapso nervoso', Wu. Nós cinco somos os maiores candidatos do universo a ter um, você sabe, mas diferente do resto de nós, que sempre conversamos sobre nossos passados e as guerras, você nunca fez isso. Sinceramente, não acredito que você tenha, nem ao menos uma vez, na sua vida inteira, se aberto ou falado com alguém, sobre o que sente... e estas coisas tendem a ficar piores com o passar do tempo; aí, quando você menos espera, esse 'algo' vem com tudo e arrebenta de uma vez. Não é nada para ficar envergonhado, ouviu? Acontece com as pessoas mais vezes do que elas gostam de admitir. Uma pessoa comum teria sucumbido durante as guerras, mas você é mais forte do que eles, não é? Sempre tão orgulhoso e tão determinado a ser independente... Ah, vou logo avisando que Une te deu dois meses inteiros de licença médica. Ela disse que você trabalhou dois anos em um, e que você é muito valioso para te perder, então, assim que Sally te der alta, vamos te levar para L4 conosco. Sentimos muita falta de você, Wu, todos nós. Não é... não é a mesma coisa, sem você lá. Eu sei que você não quer nossa ajuda, mas por favor, só desta vez, _**nos deixe ajudar.**_ Já perdemos tanto, _**não queremos perder você também.**_

Ele estava encarando fixamente minha mão, àquela altura, assim não percebeu que, se ele tivesse me pedido que declarasse para o mundo inteiro que eu era uma 'princesinha cor-de-rosa que dançava pelada à luz da lua' ali mesmo, no hospital, eu o teria feito... Embora tivesse acabado completamente com o resto da sanidade esmaecida que ainda tinha dentro de mim. Teria, porque eu sabia que era exatamente aquilo o que estava acontecendo. Eu podia não me lembrar exatamente do que havia 'rachado' minhas muralhas de proteção, mas _**sabia**_ que elas tinham sido rachadas e que eu estava a ponto de quebrar... e não havia ninguém para apanhar os pedaços.

.

* * *

.

Apaguei e, quando acordei, Quatre e Heero tinham substituído Duo ao meu lado. Eles pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa bastante séria, quando Quatre notou que eu me movi, um par de segundos depois que eu acordei.

Sua empatia não lhe permitia saber, sempre, tudo o que uma pessoa sentia, mas às vezes era uma mão na roda.

— Wufei! Você acordou! Como você está sentindo?

Abri minha boca para lhe dizer que eu estava bem - o que era uma mentira, mas... velhos hábitos são difíceis de controlar. Infelizmente, mais uma vez nenhum som saiu de minha boca. Franzi a testa e lhes dei um olhar interrogativo.

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso quando foi _**Heero**_ , quem me respondeu. Seu rosto continuava impassível, como sempre, mas havia algo em seus olhos, quando ele olhou para mim, que eu não pude identificar, porque ninguém nunca tinha olhado para mim daquele jeito, antes.

— Duo nos avisou. Sally disse que às vezes um trauma pode roubar a habilidade de falar de uma pessoa, mesmo ela estando fisicamente bem.

Todos nós havíamos sido treinados para ler lábios, então eu _**li**_ a palavra 'trauma' e senti minha testa franzir. Eu fora torturado durante as guerras, e aquilo logicamente poderia facilmente ser chamado de trauma, mas eu nunca perdera minha voz. Eu tinha visto meu Clã ser destruído e ficara com Meiran em meus braços enquanto ela morria, mas por mais traumáticos que esses eventos pudessem ser considerados, eu **nunca** havia perdido a habilidade de falar. _**Então, o que diabos eu havia visto que podia ser ainda pior que tudo aquilo?**_ O que inferno havia acontecido de tão ruim, para que eu ficasse naquele estado que estava agora?

Eu estava observando Heero, enquanto ele lia meus lábios, assim não perdi o modo como seus olhos escureceram, como quando ele ficava irritado durante a primeira guerra – e de jeito algum eu poderia ter perdido o estremecimento que percorreu o corpo de Quatre. Eles sabiam de alguma coisa e não queriam me dizer... E se eles sabiam de algo, então com certeza, os outros também sabiam.

 _ **O que estava acontecendo?**_

Duo e Trowa passaram pela porta justo no exato momento em que eu estava a ponto de fazer a pergunta, e pude ver a culpa estampada no rosto de Maxwell, antes que ele a ocultasse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

— BOM DIA, Fei! Ou eu deveria dizer boa tarde?

Dentro do curto espaço de cinco minutos eu já havia tido o suficiente. Movi-me para me sentar e sair da cama, mas não fazia idéia de quão fraco meu corpo estava. Retornei de imediato à posição de sentado, pois meus braços começaram a tremer. Posso ser muitas coisas, mas estúpido não é uma delas, então abortei minha missão anterior e me conformei com o fato de, ao menos, conseguir me sentar sozinho. Completei satisfatoriamente a missão, mas não pude deixar de notar a tensão dos outros, uma vez que cada um deles parecia pronto a dar um passo à frente e me amparar nos braços, antes que eu caísse. Quase franzi o cenho novamente, mas consegui me controlar. Eles estavam agindo de maneira estranha.

Eu sabia que haviam mudado, com o fim das guerras; diziam-me isto em seus e-mails, mas mesmo estes e-mails indicavam que as mudanças não eram tão drásticas. Seus pequenos relatos haviam indicado **as diferenças no nível de interação entre eles em si** , mas _**a interação deles comigo**_ não parecia ter sido alterada em nada.

 _ **Então... que merda estava acontecendo aqui?**_

 _ **... Eles acham que eu sou fraco?**_

O mero pensamento fez com que ficasse difícil respirar e não percebi que estava hiperventilando até que subitamente Trowa tomou meu rosto entre as mãos, erguendo-o e eu pude ver seu rosto.

— Respire comigo, Wufei. Devagar, concentre-se. Respire... Inspire.

Seus olhos verdes me dragaram. Eles ainda eram calmos e sólidos, como eu me lembrava, e me senti em uma espécie de transe, conseguindo não apenas igualar minha respiração à sua, mas também emparelhando minhas batidas cardíacas com as batidas do seu coração... e todos os meus pensamentos, por um momento, desapareceram.

Trowa deu-me um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito.

— Tudo bem?

Eu deveria me sentir embaraçado, mas aquela era uma das coisas que gostava na meditação; a sensação de que você estava sozinho e calmo, mesmo que apenas por um curto momento. Assim, ao invés de fazer o que normalmente faria, eu sorri. Um sorriso verdadeiro; um sorriso que apenas Meiran havia visto... e mesmo assim, em apenas raras ocasiões. Um brilho inundou os olhos de Trowa, Quatre engasgou, Duo soltou um ' _ **Uau!'**_ baixinho e Heero ficou de queixo caído; afinal, o gesto era uma surpresa tanto para eles, quanto para mim.

Colocando uma mão no braço de Trowa, eu quebrei a estranha tensão que havia criado uma onda de eletricidade pelo quarto e movimentei meus lábios formando palavras, sabendo que ele iria entender. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e me olhou atentamente.

— Você quer ir embora?

Assentindo firmemente, não desviei nosso olhar. Se estava para receber alta a qualquer momento para ir para meu apartamento, eu queria ir para onde eu fosse ter mais privacidade do que tinha ali; e se eu iria _**realmente**_ para L4 com todos os eles, então que assim fosse. Não sabia bem o que estava esperando, mas ter Heero subitamente ao meu lado e assentindo para mim como se tivesse acabado de receber uma missão não era algo que eu estivesse esperando.

— Vou mandar Sally dar entrada imediata nos papéis de sua alta.

Com isto, ele me deixou piscando, a porta fechando-se logo após sua saída. _**Mandar Sally?**_ Ninguém convencia aquela onna teimosa a fazer algo que ela não quisesse! Sabia daquilo por experiência própria: já tentara tal coisa em várias ocasiões, uma vez que ela era uma das três únicas pessoas as quais eu tinha como parceiros nas missões: as outras duas eram Zechs e Noin. Meio que desejei estar forte o suficiente para poder segui-lo e ver o que iria acontecer. Se bem que, na verdade, Sally respeitava Heero e não o tratava como se fosse um 'irmãozinho mais novo', como ela fazia comigo.

Por que inferno ela me tratava daquele jeito, eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

Quatre limpou a garganta para chamar minha atenção e então sorriu, como que pedindo desculpas.

— Já fomos até seu apartamento; Sally nos autorizou. Organizamos tudo o que você poderia vir a precisar, ou querer. Trouxemos até mesmo a sua espada.

Havia uma pergunta escondida em seu rosto, alguma coisa que ele queria me perguntar, mas que não podia porque achava que não era o momento certo. Mesmo ele não me perguntando, eu já sabia o que era. Ele queria saber...

 _ **Por que eu dormia em um simples colchonete no chão, com apenas um reles travesseiro como apoio? Por que não havia comida alguma dentro dos armários e apenas água, na geladeira? Por que não havia nenhum toque pessoal, em todo o apartamento... exceto por uma foto de nós cinco juntos? Por que todos os meus pertences: três uniformes dos Preventers, dois pares de shorts, duas camisetas, cuecas, meias, gravatas, duas túnicas chinesas tradicionais, quatro livros e artigos de higiene... estavam colocados dentro de uma única mochila de nylon, próxima à minha espada? Por que não havia mais nada meu, dentro do apartamento? Por quê, por quê, por quê?**_

Fiquei agradecido por ele não me perguntar sobre nada daquilo ali... Eu não estava pronto para olhar tão profundamente dentro de mim mesmo ainda e aquela seria a única forma pela eu poderia lhe responder.

.

* * *

.

Eu ainda não estava bem para andar muito longe por minha própria conta no momento em que recebi alta oficialmente para deixar o hospital; de qualquer maneira, insisti em me vestir sozinho e saí da cama por minha própria conta da cama até onde Heero me esperava com a cadeira de rodas. Consegui chegar até ele, aos trancos - dando o melhor de mim para que não vissem que eu estava para cair de cara no chão, e eles dando o melhor de si para não me deixarem ver que eles _**estavam**_ vendo. Às vezes uma ilusão é o melhor que você pode oferecer.

Fora do hospital dos Preventers, eles me ajudaram a entrar no carro, após Lady Une e Sally terem tido chance de se despedirem e pedirem desculpas em nome de algumas pessoas que não haviam podido comparecer por causa do trabalho – um total de cinco pessoas.

O percurso para o espaçoporto não era muito longo, mas devo ter adormecido, porque a próxima coisa a qual eu me dei conta, foi que eu estava sendo levado nos braços de alguém.

Por incrível que pareça, a inusitada situação não alarmou meus reflexos, como seria de se esperar. Talvez tenha sido porque eu reconheci as vozes perto de mim, ou talvez alguma outra coisa, mas eu soube, quase instintivamente, que eram os braços de _**Heero,**_ que estavam ao meu redor... e eu me senti mais seguro do que já tinha me sentido em toda minha vida. Aquilo podia até ser um sonho, mas eu me encontrei aconchegando-me mais dentro daqueles braços de aço que me envolviam apertado, o calor do peito dele irradiando e fazendo-me adormecer mais uma vez sem pensar duas vezes.

.

* * *

.

Da próxima vez que acordei, encontrei a mim mesmo piscando para um par de olhos azuis-bebê. Meu foco expandiu-se um pouco mais para incluir um cabelo loiro suave, um nariz arrebitado e lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso. Como Duo, ele afastava meu cabelo – agora solto – para longe dos olhos, com todo carinho do mundo, enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Deveria ter notado, mais cedo, que meu elástico havia desaparecido, mas aquilo tinha me escapado por completo – o que era de se estranhar, pois, normalmente, eu ficava quase maluco de raiva quando o cabelo ficava solto daquele jeito; só que, naquele exato momento... eu não dava a mínima. Tudo bem, então.

Levei um minuto inteiro para que minha inusitada _**posição**_ junto à Quatre fosse registrada, uma vez que ela era muito... incomum, para mim. Eu estava deitado em uma das poltronas do que parecia ser a nave particular de Quatre e com minha cabeça em seu colo. Aquilo era tão esquisitamente confortável e tão parecido com um sonho, que não me importava... ou talvez não importasse por causa do quão exausto, maldição, eu me sentia.

— Oi. — Isso foi tudo o que ele usou a voz para me dizer, mas o olhar que ele estava me dando dizia tantas coisas mais... ou pelo menos, era o que eu esperava que o que estava vendo, fosse. Não conseguia ter certeza, porque o que eu _**queria ver**_ não era algo que já houvesse visto em outro lugar, antes... exceto nos rostos deles, quando olhavam uns para os outros.

Com um meio-sorriso, olhei para cima e para baixo ao redor da área reservada aos passageiros e ergui uma sobrancelha, confuso, quando não vi ninguém mais além de nós dois.

— Heero e Duo estão pilotando e Trowa está na parte de carga, procurando travesseiros e mantas extras. Ele estava preocupado achando que você pudesse ficar com frio, usando apenas esta camiseta e calças soltas; você está? Com frio, quero dizer?

Provavelmente não era uma coisa boa com a qual devesse perder tempo pensando, mas fiz, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava com um pouco de frio, mas não algo tão urgente, então apenas dei de ombros.

Pena que Quatre não achou que esta fosse uma resposta satisfatoriamente adequada.

— Wufei?

Eu olhei para ele e me achei preso em seu olhar... e subitamente eu me dei conta do corpo dele e minhas emoções surgiram novamente, explodindo, chocando-se contra meus controles mentais. Fechei meus olhos e tentei usar técnicas de meditação, mas meus pensamentos pareciam quebrar-se em milhões de pedaços e eu não conseguia encontrar a maneira certa para reuni-los e obter algum sentido. Eu não conseguia... respirar... Eu não conseguia respirar...! Senti algo atingir nitidamente meu rosto, mas antes que realmente conseguisse identificar o que era, a sensação sumiu e eu a perdi. Algo beliscou-me no braço... e eu fiquei agradecido quando os fragmentos de pensamentos desapareceram e eu fui deixado sozinho dentro da abençoada, sombria, inconsciência.

.

* * *

.

Meu corpo estava doendo como se eu tivesse corrido quarenta quilômetros sem parar e minha cabeça pulsava, como se estivesse ecoando o solo de bateria de uma das bandas de heavy metal favoritas de Duo. Eu estava firmemente envolto em uma manta e mesmo não tendo aberto meus olhos ainda, tinha certeza que eu estava, mais uma vez, nos braços de Heero. Eu provavelmente não tinha como adivinhar, mas conhecia os corpos deles tanto quanto o meu. Durante a Guerra, havia prestado muito mais então atenção a eles e aos seus corpos do que deveria. Eu só não conseguia entender como conseguia diferenciar, na prática, o que conhecia apenas na teoria – já que ser carregado nos braços por um deles tinha acontecido poucas vezes.

 _ **Ou talvez eu soubesse.**_

Eu havia sido carregado nos braços por cada um deles pelo menos uma vez, durante a guerra, devido a ferimentos e machucados, mas não tinha percebido que havia gravado e depois, enterrado - no mais profundo de minha mente - cada detalhe daqueles momentos.

Era **Heero** que estava me levando nos braços, por várias razões: o modo como eu me ajustava em seus braços, o cheiro dele, a rigidez perfeita de suas costas e o jeito como ele parecia querer me puxar mais perto dele - como se estar em seus braços pudesse me fazer, de alguma maneira, parte dele. _**Algo precioso.**_

Devo ter me mexido ou algo parecido, porque fui movido ligeiramente em seus braços, o suficiente para que meus olhos – agora abertos – pudessem encontrar os prussianos, que pareciam aliviados. Eu não me incomodei tentando dar uma olhada ao redor; a posição em que eu estava tornava isto quase impossível de se fazer, de qualquer maneira; tentei falar, mas não consegui - surpresa, surpresa! - mas não importou, porque ele leu meus lábios.

— Acabamos de chegar na mansão. Os outros foram organizar suas coisas e cuidar de fazer alguma coisa para você comer. Temos poucos criados aqui; ter toda aquela criadagem ao redor nos incomoda. Menos a Quatre, claro.

Era muito bom ter alguém que me conhecia bem o bastante para saber tanto meus movimentos em batalha, quanto as perguntas eu poderia fazer em certas situações, mas, de certo modo... Também era um pouco decepcionante saber que ninguém mais conhecia mais do que isso.

 _ **Incluindo eu mesmo.**_

Aquele foi um pensamento altamente depressivo. Braços de aço me puxaram mais apertado contra um tórax forte e tive que me forçar a focalizar novamente em Heero. Ele parecia chateado; algo que você conseguia ver em seus olhos:

— _**Pare! O que quer que esteja pensando, pare de pensar agora mesmo!**_

Eu apenas o encarei, incrédulo. O maneira como a voz dele tinha soado... havia deixado transparecer o mesmo tipo de dor que a voz de Duo, no hospital; só que... mais controlada. Doeu ver que o estava magoando; doeu saber que duas, _**das quatro pessoas que significavam para mim mais do que a minha própria vida**_ , estavam sofrendo por causa de minha fraqueza.

Seus braços apertaram-se com mais força ao meu redor e eu senti lábios firmes pressionarem-se suavemente contra minha testa. Pisquei, atordoado.

— Wufei, _**por favor, não se machuque mais.**_ Você já aguentou tanto; **por favor**... _**deixe-nos ajudar ao menos uma vez.**_ — Sua voz era tão suave, que mais parecia um sussurro, mas a força que trazia fez com a rachadura na muralha interior dentro de mim aumentar e crescer mais um pouco. Eu queria que ele me dissesse o que queria... Mas ele tinha pedido a única coisa que eu não sabia como lhe dar; igual ao que acontecera com Duo.

Durante muitos anos de minha breve vida, eu havia travado batalhas sem fim e nunca tinha fugido delas nem fugido ao meu dever, como eu fora ensinado a ser... mas desta vez... _**desta vez**_ eu não sabia _**qual era o meu dever ou como levá-lo a cabo.**_ Eu **não sabia** quem eram meus inimigos e **nada do que eu imaginara ser verdade ao longo de minha vida inteira,** parecia se ajustar àquela situação. Eu nunca havia feito algo que eu _**quisesse**_ fazer; na maioria das vezes, eu nem mesmo sabia o que eu **gostaria** de fazer, porque isso nunca tinha... importado, antes. Desta vez, porém, sem nada mais para me guiar, eu fiz o que eu **queria** fazer... e enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro, agarrando firmemente um punhado da camisa dele e simplesmente me permitindo inalar seu cheiro.

 _ **Não havia lágrimas. Não havia choro.**_

Eu não me lembro de já ter chorado, alguma vez; algo não tão surpreendente assim, uma vez que 'chorar' era considerado algo fraco e inaceitável. Apesar das rachaduras em minha muralha, eu ainda estava **intacto** , ainda era **forte** , como eu sabia que tinha que ser... e não haveria lágrima alguma, ao menos até que eu quebrasse. E eu não podia _**permitir**_ isto.

Heero pressionou sua face contra o topo de minha cabeça e recomeçou a caminhar, subindo a escada para um andar superior. Ele não disse mais nada e logo me encontrei no quarto o qual eu estaria morando durante algum tempo.

Apenas quando Heero relutantemente me colocou na cama, debaixo das cobertas, foi que eu dei uma olhada ao redor do quarto. O quarto em questão era maior que meu apartamento inteiro e estava enfeitado nas cores vermelho e ouro. Eu meio que quis saber se Quatre havia adivinhado que essas eram as cores de meu clã, mas sabia que aquilo não era bem verdade.

Nenhum deles sabia **nada** sobre Meiran, meu clã ou a posição que eu ocupava nele. Afinal de contas, como eles poderiam saber, _**se eu nunca havia lhes contado?**_

— Com fome?

Olhando para minha esquerda, vi Quatre parado de pé, próximo à cama, trazendo uma bandeja com um copo de água e um prato que parecia conter sopa. Levei um momento para considerar a pergunta, mas não pude encontrar uma resposta. Devia dizer algo, mas não consegui. Foi o olhar esperançoso em seus olhos que me fizeram assentir. Apenas um aceno... e de repente havia um sorriso tão bonito em seu rosto, que teria me pego de supresa e deixado zonzo... se eu já não tivesse me sentido daquele jeito.

Trowa me ajudou a sentar e antes de qualquer um outro inventar de fazê-lo, eu agarrei a colher - um pouco desajeitado, certo - e consegui levar quatro colheradas à minha própria boca, antes de minha mão estar tremendo tanto, que não conseguia segurá-la mais. A esta altura, Trowa assumiu, sem uma palavra - o que agradeci.

Consegui tomar três quartos do prato antes de sacudir levemente minha cabeça, dando por terminado e só consegui fazer isso por causa da atenção extasiada que os quatro estavam dando a mim. Nem uma única palavra havia sido dita por uma hora, tudo o que fizeram foi me ver comer. Eu não fazia idéia alguma do que fazer depois disso, mas felizmente não tive que me preocupar muito mais: minhas pálpebras tinham começado a pesar e todos os quatro estavam, em segundos, me ajeitando na cama, para dormir.

Era estranho... ninguém havia feito algo daquele tipo para mim, nem mesmo quando criança; pelo menos, não que eu pudesse me lembrar. Se meus pais haviam feito aquilo comigo antes de eles terem morrido, não conseguia me lembrar. Imagino que não existam tantas pessoas assim que consigam lembrar-se de suas vidas quando com um ano ou dois de idade.

.

* * *

.

Meus olhos abriram-se vagarosamente e mesmo não tendo olhado para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira, sabia que eram 05h30 da manhã. Eu também estava completamente consciente do que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias e onde estava.

A rotina ordenava que eu deveria me levantar e fazer meu Katas e treinos de espada - porém, o esgotamento que eu sentia ordenava-me exatamente o contrário. Assim, entrei em um acordo. Cuidadosamente, me sentei no colchão e coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama. Testando um pouco a força de minhas pernas, consegui ficar de pé e fiquei parado até um pouco da vertigem passar. Então, colocando um pé na frente um do outro, peguei minha mochila e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Levei aproximadamente vinte minutos, com várias pausas de dois minutos, para levar a cabo a distância de meros trinta e cinco passos dentro do quarto. Não pude me controlar: eu _**tive**_ que contar. Oh bem... pelo menos era um começo. Melhor que ter que lidar com um banho que poderia ter um possível envolvimento dos outros rapazes. Depois de ter escovado meus dentes e usado o sanitário, me sentei na borda da banheira, optando por uma chuveirada, em vez de um banho de imersão por não ter certeza de que poderia sair dela, depois ter conseguido me sentar dentro dela.

Levei quase meia hora tomando banho; a maioria desse tempo lavando meu cabelo, já que meus braços cansavam-se freqüentemente. Até que chegou uma hora em que eu estava limpo e seco. Usei o sanitário como uma cadeira e consegui me vestir sem cair de cara no chão.

De volta ao quarto, abri uma cortina e desabei, fraco, na cadeira estofada ao lado dela. O que estava acontecendo comigo era inaceitável por várias razões, mas eu estava absolutamente sem vontade, ou a fim, de procurar descobrir _**o que**_ tinha causado aquilo. Alguma coisa devia ter causado minhas rachaduras, mas devia ter algo muito maior por trás desses acontecimentos, e com força e tanto poder para acabar comigo daquele jeito. O problema era que eu estava cansado de pensar e não tinha mais energias para forçar a mim mesmo a fazer uma _**revisão mental**_ de tudo o que vinha acontecendo há muito tempo.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo passei sentado lá, indiferente; não podia ter sido muito tempo - uma ou duas horas, no máximo.

— Você é a mula mais teimosa que eu já vi, Chang Wufei!

Erguendo a cabeça, dei de cara com um Duo Maxwell não muito feliz olhando para mim a poucos centímetros de distância... e não pude deixar de fechar a cara, em retorno. Eu falei - mas não foi surpresa alguma, ver que **ainda** estava sem voz. Fui recompensado pelos meus esforços em querer me comunicar, com ele revirando os olhos, exasperado.

— Eu _**sei**_ que você não é um inválido, Fei. Todos nós sabemos disso, mas também sabemos que você é um **ser humano!** Mas que porra, _**eu só queria que você percebesse isto!**_ — Novamente ele me deu as costas, como para se afastar de mim, intempestivo, igual ao que fizera no hospital. Entretanto, desta vez não fui rápido o bastante para agarrá-lo e impedi-lo de me deixar.

O pânico explodiu por meu corpo novamente, mas desta vez, algo agitou-se dentro mim:

— Eu percebo. — Minha voz estava rouca e um pouco áspera, mas era definitivamente a minha - e o mais importante: o fez parar, imediatamente. Eu engoli em seco, desesperado atrás de aliviar a secura em minha boca e garganta. — Eu... eu só... eu não consigo, não sei ser... — eu estava tremendo novamente, mas me forcei a continuar. Incapaz de olhar para ele, meu olhar caiu sobre meus punhos fechados. — Eu não devia ter _**sobrevivido**_ tanto tempo. Eu **sabia** qual era meu dever para com meu clã; eu deveria conduzi-lo. Era isso que eu estava sendo treinado para fazer, mas a guerra... eles... — As palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta e eu podia sentir a tempestade dentro de mim se enfurecendo, forçando as rachaduras em minha muralha protetora a aumentarem ainda mais.

 _ **Eu tinha que escapar dali.**_

Num jorro de adrenalina, ergui-me da cadeira, cambaleando sobre meus pés e avancei, trôpego, para a porta - mas não consegui ir mais adiante. Braços incontáveis envolveram-me, e me encontrei mais uma vez na cama... mas desta vez, eu estava sentado e rodeado pelos outros.

Quatre gentilmente ergueu meu queixo.

— Faz bem desabafar, Wufei.

— Eu... não sei como. — Até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos eu soei perdido, sozinho... e amedrontado.

Dois pares de braços – um forte e outro longo - passaram ao redor de minha cintura, vindos de ambos os lados e lábios pressionaram-se suavemente contra meus ouvidos, em harmonia.

— Nós ajudaremos — a voz de Trowa era apenas um sussurro, no esquerdo.

Heero ecoou o seu, no direito.

— Confie em nós.

Duo estava ajoelhado na minha frente, uma mão em meu joelho... direito, próximo a Quatre... e percebi que tinha começado a ceder, há muito tempo atrás. Agora, aqui estava eu, e sabia que não importava o que dissesse, já era tarde demais. Os únicos que poderiam ajudar não escolheriam desistir antes do fim, por causa do que eu diria. _**Aquele**_ era o fim. Eu ia quebrar... e sem ninguém para me consertar, eu provavelmente seria jogado fora, como todas as coisas inúteis e quebradas. Devia a verdade a eles, antes que fosse tarde demais para lhes contar. E assim, comecei com a verdade mais simples que eu conhecia.

— Eu **amo** vocês. _**Todos vocês.**_ Como poderia não amar, quando vocês são tudo o que eles tentaram conseguir que eu fosse...? Vocês são tudo o que eu precisava ser e muito mais… Vocês são minha vida...

Não faço ideia de quando comecei a chorar.

Pode ter acontecido quando eu mencionei a tropa de tutores destacados para mim, desde pequenino, ou a decisão dos Anciões de fazerem concentrar-me unicamente em meus estudos e aulas e remover qualquer distração desnecessária para crianças de minha idade - ou vínculos emocionais considerados impróprios. Pode ter sido quando eu lhes contei a morte de Meiran, ou a traição que meu Clã sofreu. Posso ter começado até mesmo quando eu mencionei meu treinamento para lutar com Nataku, ou o momento que eu descobri que havia perdido meu coração para eles... O que tenho certeza é que ainda estava chorando e tremendo, quando **finalmente me lembrei** o que havia feito tudo aquilo acontecer... aquelas fotos.

— Era fácil aceitar que vocês tinham virado casais, porque isso significava que vocês estavam felizes; eu aceitei prontamente, mas... mas descobrir que todos vocês estavam **juntos** , _**sem mim...**_ Foi... foi... E então... eu quis saber… Por quê? _**Por que não eu?**_ Por que eu **nunca** sou bom o bastante para ninguém? _**Por que vocês não poderiam me querer, também?**_ Meu Clã precisou de mim, para conduzi-los à luta e então... me abandonaram. Os Preventers precisam de minha experiência e habilidade... _**ninguém**_ realmente me vê... eu, _**nem mesmo eu**_ consigo gostar de mim. Eu não me conheço.

Isso foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes de desmaiar, mas estava tudo bem, porque aquilo era **tudo** o que eu tinha dentro de mim... e eu _**logo seria mandado embora, sozinho**_ , para recolher os fragmentos do que ainda restava **de meu orgulho, de minha sanidade** e colá-los o suficiente para poder voltar ao trabalho, pelo menos. Afinal, eu podia não ser querido, mas em meu trabalho... mas em meu trabalho eu era necessário – e cumprir meu dever era a única coisa que eu realmente sabia fazer.

.

* * *

.

Eu estava quentinho e confortável e não queria me mexer.

E mesmo querendo ficar onde estava, sabia que não podia. Forcei meus olhos a abrirem e senti meu queixo cair, quando vi Trowa e Duo dormindo próximos a mim. Duo tinha um braço ao redor de minha perna e Trowa – colado às suas costas – estava segurando meu braço. O jeito como eles estavam deitados, ambos quase sobre mim só poderia ser descrito como... _**possessivo**_. Com cuidado para não me mexer muito e acordá-los, eu olhei lentamente para meu outro lado... e encontrei Heero e Quatre dormindo do mesmo jeito. Lembrei do que tinha acontecido mais cedo e jamais imaginara de fato o que eles fariam quando soubessem de tudo... mas me usarem como _**um ursinho de pelúcia**_ não me parecia uma escolha lógica.

Sabendo que não ia poder me mover durante algum tempo, relaxei. Depois de chorar e fazer papel de bobo, eu poderia esperar estar numa situação ainda pior do que a que estava antes, mas, surpreendentemente, o oposto parecia verdadeiro. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de me sentir tão relaxado quanto estava naquele momento. Ainda sentia-me cansado, mas era como se, antes, eu estivesse preso em uma gaiola de cimento e afundando aos poucos no oceano... e agora... eu estava flutuando na superfície da água, com o sol brilhando acima de mim.

Trowa mexeu-se e nossos olhos se encontraram. Algo aconteceu entre nós... e eu estava inclinando-me para frente, assim como ele, cuidadosamente, e então... nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever como era _**sentir o toque dos lábios dele nos meus**_ , ou como isso pareceu se tornar **meu mundo**. Quando nos afastamos um do outro, pude ver nos olhos dele que nada havia sido destruído, na verdade, o laço entre nós tornara-se mais forte. Em seus olhos, havia a mesma coisa que já tinha visto antes, quando ele olhava para Quatre.

Eu podia ser teimoso, mas relembrando os últimos dias, até mesmo eu tinha que perceber que havia perdido algo importante, ali:

— Aquelas fotos... Foi Duo que as mandou, não foi?

— Eu estava desesperado, Fei... eu não quis... — uma voz baixa e carregada de culpa se fez ouvir.

Deslizei meu braço pela perna abaixo, até que agarrei sua mão e suavemente a apertei.

— Não sinta. Estou feliz por você ter feito aquilo... Ou tudo poderia ter acontecido em um momento ainda pior.

— Mas magoou você.

— _**Não, Duo.**_ Não me magoou; o que você fez me salvou, me fazendo ver que o modo como eu estava vivendo era errado. Eu nem estava vivendo. Não tenho muita certeza do porque viver apenas em função do dever faz sentido para mim... talvez seja porque este tipo de vida é o único que eu realmente conheço... — Duo ajoelhou-se na cama em frente a mim de forma que pudesse vê-lo melhor.

— Fei, escute, tem algo que precisamos te contar...

Tudo então encaixou-se – cada coisa em seu devido lugar – naquele exato momento.

Eu podia ter sido tão perspicaz quanto uma mula com vendas nos olhos, mas não era estúpido. Eles vinham me demonstrando, desde a primeira vez que eu tinha acordado, ainda no hospital, o quanto me amavam. Se eu tivesse sido menos fechado no início, teria visto que eles vinham mostrando o quanto se preocupavam comigo... _**desde a primeira guerra.**_ Eu simplesmente não reconhecera até que eles demonstrassem uns com os outros.

— Não precisa dizer nada... Eu já sei.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Fei... e você sabe disso. Ao longo de toda sua vida, ninguém nunca lhe disse, nem ao menos uma vez, essas três palavrinhas, disseram?

Não pude negar, então não disse nada.

— Eu tive Solo, Padre Maxwell, a Irmã Helen, Howard e os Sweepers... e agora, os rapazes, para me dizerem. Quatre teve as irmãs dele, os Maganacs e agora, nós. Trowa teve Catherine, o pessoal do circo e nós... Heero teve Relena e com o tempo, ele ganhou todos nós, também. As pessoas **têm** que saber que são amadas... e eu _**sei**_ que a Sally **não lhe disse** , porque eu perguntei a ela.

Eu tive que sorrir timidamente ao ouvir aquilo.

— Eu nunca dei uma chance a ela. _**Eu nunca dei uma chance a nenhum de vocês,**_ na verdade.

— E nós simplesmente deixamos que seguisse assim.

Esta resposta veio de Heero.

Dando de ombros, voltei minha cabeça para ele, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos azul prussianos.

— Talvez, mas eu nunca aprendi a me expressar ou a viver e seguir o que meu coração me dizia; _**você também.**_ Não foi fácil enfrentar a dor do que você conseguiu deixar para trás. Por que convida a dor novamente, quando já passou por tanto?

— Porque **eu** quero você. Porque _**todos nós**_ o queremos... Wufei, nós **amamos** você, é por isso; e você _**nunca**_ nos deu uma chance porque ninguém **nunca** lhe ensinou a se soltar. _**Ninguém nunca o deixou ser livre.**_

Quatre engatinhou para cima de meu corpo e acabou ajoelhando-se entre minhas pernas, ao lado de Duo.

— Mas nós podemos lhe mostrar como, se você _**confiar**_ em nós.

Eu confiava neles? _**Com minha vida.**_ Mas eu poderia confiar neles com meu coração...? Olhando nos olhos de Quatre, não tive mais nenhuma dúvida quanto a isto. Apoiando-me adiante, eu roçei meus lábios contra os seus.

— Sim.

Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso mais sedutor do que doce:

— Maravilhoso. Começamos amanhã.

.

* * *

.

O resto do dia foi completamente contrário a qualquer outro em minha vida. Eu não ficava sozinho um único momento, a não ser quando ia ao banheiro. Nós assistimos a um filme juntos, comemos juntos, jogamos cartas juntos, escutamos uns aos outros contando piadas e... conversamos. Eles me davam espaço pessoal suficiente de forma que eu não me sentisse sufocado, mas permaneciam próximos o bastante de maneira que não tivesse dúvida alguma em acreditar que eles me queriam lá. Quando foi ficando tarde, e meus olhos não permaneceriam abertos mais, eles ficaram comigo e eu cheguei à conclusão que ser abraçado era algo que eu sentia muita falta em minha vida e eu nem mesmo tinha percebido isto.

.

* * *

.

No dia seguinte, acordei... e dei por mim vendado e amarrado à cama. Medo e incerteza me inundaram, mas diminuiram sensivelmente quando uma voz soou da escuridão ao meu redor.

— Está tudo bem, Wufei. Somos nós.

Eu me senti ficar de cara fechada.

— Podia me ter avisado que era isto que você queria, Quatre.

— E estragar a surpresa? Onde ficaria a diversão?

— Você tem uma veia sádica, Winner.

— Tenho sim... Mas posso garantir que irá gostar.

Por alguma razão, o modo como a voz dele soou fez um calafrio correr por minha espinha; em vez de responder, optei por mudar de assunto.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Aqui, Fei. Não acha que nós perderíamos a oportunidade de tê-lo à nossa mercê, acha?

Duo falou um pouco antes de um metal frio tocar a pele à base de minha garganta. Mesmo com os olhos vendados, eu sabia que era uma faca e senti meu corpo ficar rígido imediatamente. O metal frio deslizou um pouco mais para baixo e então o tecido de minha camiseta foi repuxado para cima de forma que ela colou ao meu redor. Mais dois segundos e ouvi o tecido ser rasgado, expondo meu tórax nu. O tecido foi arrancado de meu corpo sem cerimônia.

Algo morno e molhado lambeu minha orelha, antes que eu ouvisse a voz rouca de Heero.

— Muito bom.

Senti minhas faces queimarem.

— O-o que você está fazendo?

— Admirando o que os Deuses _**tiveram o bom senso de colocar neste mundo**_. — A voz de Duo soou francamente divertida e ligeiramente sensual.

A superfície fria da faca tocou a pele sobre meu abdomem e o cós de minhas calças foi puxado.

— Não! Pare, apenas pare... por favor... — A minha total falta de controle quanto à situação ficou alarmantemente real num repente.

Lábios roçaram nos meus.

— Shhh... Calma. Confie em nós, Wufei. Não faremos nada que não consiga suportar. Sabemos quão forte você é; não subestime seu próprio valor. Nós o amamos.

— Trowa... — Eles pararam, como se estivessem esperando por mim. Eu poderia fazer isso? Mais importante: não conseguiria? Se parasse aqui, agora, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes e eu não queria isso; e não queria com tanta força, mas tanta, que consegui engolir minha apreensão. — Eu confio em vocês.

Minha calça sofreram o mesmo destino que a camiseta. Não fazia frio no quarto, mas tremi novamente enquanto sentia quatro pares de olhos me examinando. Ninguém tinha visto tanto de meu corpo, assim, exposto, desde que eu era criança - nem mesmo Meiran - e eu me sentia horrivelmente vulnerável.

Meus outros sentidos começaram tentar compensar a falta de visão, assim pude sentir o perfume dos quatro e senti-los mudando de lugar no colchão enquanto se moviam. Parecia que haviam se passado horas, em silêncio, enquanto eu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Então senti um tapa rápido e agudo contra minha coxa interna, porém não vinha de uma mão - era fino demais para isso. Parecia mais um... chicote? Novamente me atingiu, desta vez ao longo da parte interna de minha outra coxa. Eu gemi.

— Wufei, Wufei... Você está pensando demais e não podemos permitir isso, podemos? — A voz de Quatre veio de cima de mim e soou muito sensual.

Algo gelado arrastou-se por cima de meu tórax; uma ponta de gelo, ou um picolé.

Devia ser um picolé, porque era pegajoso. O que eu não esperava era sentir uma língua quente seguindo seu rastro. O picolé moveu-se para cima e passou ao redor um de meus mamilos, antes de viajar para o outro. A língua seguiu-o, mas parou no mamilo para dar-lhe um pouco mais de atenção. A língua sorveu-o em uma boca úmida e lábios fecharam-se em cima dele, completando a sucção, mas foram os dentes - que arranharam-no asperamente - que me fizeram arquear frente ao toque, antes que eu pudesse suprimir a reação.

Ao ter, na mesma hora, o mesmo tratamento no outro mamilo, tive que morder meus lábios para me impedir de gritar. Perdi a noção de onde estava o maldito picolé por um momento, antes de senti-lo acariciando a parte interna de coxas - justo onde sentira a dor das chicotadas antes. Eu realmente não estava pronto para tudo aquilo, quando um nariz tilintou minha virilha enquanto lábios beijavam minhas coxas, uma língua deslizando agilmente de vez em quando para provar minha pele e provavelmente o sabor do picolé também. O nariz se enterrou em minha virilha, encostando de leve em meu pênis e não pude controlar o gemido que escapou de minha boca. _**Nunca ninguém tinha me tocado desse jeito.**_

— Gosta do que estão fazendo com você, Wufei? — Era Quatre quem falava e uma vez que as outras bocas ainda continuavam onde estavam antes, isso significava que aqueles lábios e línguas pertenciam a Heero, Trowa, e Duo. Aquele pensamento enviou fogo através de mim e eu gemi novamente quando dedos fortes deslizaram em cima de meus lábios. — O que você _**quer,**_ Wufei?

 _ **O que eu queria? Ótima pergunta.**_ Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse; eu não queria voltar para minha velha rotina; eu queria descobrir o que eu queria. _**Eu queria pertencer a alguém, mesmo que apenas por um momento.**_

Lábios tocaram os meus e uma língua deslizou por entre meus lábios e dançou dentro deles, arremessando-se ao redor de minha própria língua, sugando-me em sua boca, onde segui seu exemplo. Quando ela me abandonou, a voz de Quatre, ligeiramente ofegante, repetiu a pergunta.

— _**O que você quer, Wufei?**_

Foi então que percebi que o controle no qual eu acreditava ter em todos os aspectos de minha vida, o controle que eu mantinha à força sobre mim mesmo, fora uma ilusão. Mas aqui, onde eu parecia justamente não ter nenhum, estava sendo ofertado com um.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me abandonar e aceitar.

Aceitar que eles estavam me oferecendo o amor deles e eles próprios. Talvez não pudessem me oferecer outra coisa, mas estavam dispostos a me dar mais do que qualquer outro ser humano já estivera disposto, antes. Eles estavam dispostos a me dar algo que eu queria... e tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era lhes dizer.

Mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta e de repente eu me vi assustado: com medo de que houvesse perdido minha chance e não receberia outra... E assim, pela segunda vez em 24 horas, eu me encontrei chorando.

Dezessete anos sem derramar uma lágrima sequer... e de repente eu havia me tornado as Cataratas do Niágara.

— Wufei? Wufei, o que foi?

Senti alguém remover minha venda, mas eu mantive meus olhos fechados. Eu não queria que o que estava acontecendo acabasse.

— Não...! P-por favor, coloque de volta...

— Mas Fei... — Era Duo, e ele não parecia feliz.

— Eu estou bem, Duo.

— Fei...

— Vocês me pediram para confiar em vocês, e eu vou... _**mas vocês tem que confiar em mim, também.**_ Foi... eu só... não estou acostumado a ser tocado e ninguém nunca me perguntou o que eu queria antes...

A venda foi gentilmente recolocada outra vez e a voz de Heero soou em meu ouvido:

— Eu entendo.

 _ **E eu sabia que ele entendia.**_ Heero e eu éramos parecidos de muitas maneiras, mesmo onde éramos diferentes.

A voz de Quatre voltou a soar no silêncio súbito.

— Você ainda tem que nos dizer o que você quer, Wufei.

Engolindo em seco, eu consegui lhe responder, mas apenas em um sussurro.

— Eu quero que vocês continuem... não deixem de me tocar, por favor.

— _**Como você quiser.**_

E simples assim, suas bocas estavam novamente em mim. O metal frio da faca tocou meu abdômen novamente e eu senti o tecido de minha cueca ser arrancado.

 _ **Vulnerabilidade**_ era algo que sempre haviam me encorajado para esconder profundamente dentro de mim, mas eu gostava da ideia de ter meu ser exposto a eles. Desejei poder vê-los olhando para mim, mas uma parte ainda maior sabia que seria muito, muito cedo. O que estava acontecendo era real, mas a venda nos olhos dava-me sensação suficiente para soltar-me e deixar tudo acontecer. A maioria das pessoas não entenderia que _**se permitir gostar**_ e _**aproveitar algo**_ podiam ser as coisas mais difíceis que eu já havia feito na vida, mas era verdade - e a venda ajudava.

— Você é lindo, Wufei. — Aquela voz era, sem dúvida, de Trowa, e uma vez que a pessoa que tinha deitado lábios e dentes em meu mamilo tinha abandonado meu tórax enquanto ele falava, uma parte do mistério sobre _**'quem estava aonde'**_ fora resolvido. Segundos depois, ele estava lambendo meu pescoço, antes de pousar sua boca na curva entre meu pescoço e ombro, onde eu senti dentes mordiscando-me, excitantes.

Eu estava duro; com tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo, não era exatamente uma surpresa. Eu nunca havia tido qualquer coisa que pudesse ser classificado - mesmo que livremente - como um encontro sexual, antes... e já me sentia como fosse explodir. Para ser sincero, estava surpreso por aguentar tanto.

O chicote fez outra aparição. Deslizou lentamente por cima de meu pênis, fazendo ficar difícil respirar. Mas acabei ofegando bastante depressa, quando o picolé gelado substituiu o chicote. Eu teria pensado que a sensação de frio naquela região diminuiria o calor, mas... ao contrário - _**aumentou-a.**_ Não percebi que estava arqueando meus quadris, até que senti mãos neles, me segurando, me trazendo de volta ao colchão. Eu estava perdendo as rédeas de tudo muito depressa, e Quatre falou comigo, dando-me algo no que focalizar.

— Eu quero provar você, Wufei; posso?

As mãos em meus quadris estavam deslizando dedos suavemente ao longo da parte interior de minhas coxas - próximos, mas não chegando a tocar onde eu realmente queria que tocassem.

— Sim. S-sim, p-por favor... P-por favor — era apenas um sussurro, mas era o mais perto que eu já chegara a implorar em minha vida - mesmo que não estivesse seguro a respeito _**do quê**_ estava implorando, exatamente.

O que eu sabia era que não me machucaria.

Algo morno envolveu meu pênis... e qualquer coisa realmente coerente, no mundo, pareceu sumir. Eu fui sugado de maneira rápida, firme, como se estivesse tentando me engolir inteiro. Meu corpo estava resistindo, descontrolado, mas aquelas mãos em meus quadris estavam me mantendo firme, no lugar. Então, algo que vinha formando uma espiral cada vez maior e mais pulsante, dentro de mim libertou-se... e eu vi estrelas, enquanto a explosão de prazer que sentia tornava-se um formigamento gostoso ao longo de minha pele, antes que tudo desaparecesse em uma satisfatória escuridão.

.

* * *

.

Quando acordei, sabia que eram 05h30 da manhã e também sabia que eu estava na cama, nu, junto com os outros, também nus. Sair dali seria difícil e, para ser honesto, eu não queria realmente partir... mas me achava, surpreendentemente, ansiando por fazer meus Katas. Apesar de ter sido **treinado** para fazê-los durante _**toda minha vida**_ , eles eram uma das poucas coisas de minha antiga vida que eu **queria fazer** , de fato. Não porque eu precisasse saber como lutar e me defender, mas porque eram desafiadores e eram algo no que eu era naturalmente bom, como desenhar.

Cuidadosamente, eu saí de cama e vesti, desapercebido, uma bermuda. Eu também não me surpreendi ao ver que os outros apenas se mexeram levemente, enquanto isso. Afinal de contas, tínhamos nos acostumado uns aos outros durante as guerras e provavelmente éramos os únicos seres vivos no universo que conseguiam passar a tal distância uns dos outros sem ativar nossos radares internos.

Eu ainda estava cansado, mas a exaustão obsessiva de antes, que me fazia sentir pesado e quase morto, parecia ter se dissipado. Andando vagarosamente, atravessei a mini mansão de Quatre, chegando ao terreno dos fundos dentro de uns trinta minutos.

Fazendo meu alongamento, decidi me concentrar nos exercícios mais fáceis. Eu me permiti me perder neles, mas depois de um certo tempo, me dei conta que tinha uma espécie de audiência e reduzi a velocidade aos poucos até parar.

Voltando-me, eu me achei sorrindo timidamente aos outros quatro.

— Espero não ter acordado vocês.

Duo riu, mas não do jeito que ele fazia, durante o período das guerras. Era uma risada que era gostosa e envolvente, uma que parecia tomar conta de seu corpo todo.

— Não, mas a falta de um _**Fei, nu**_ , ao nosso lado, fez.

Eu fique vermelho e prendi uns fios soltos de meu cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto baixava minha cabeça.

— Como está se sentindo?

Olhei para Heero e só então percebi que eles estavam apenas de shorts e boxers, da mesma maneira meio... nua, que eu estava. Não respondi à pergunta dele imediatamente, entretanto - eu apenas olhei para todos eles e deixei que me vissem... não só a parte que eles tinham conhecido durante as guerras, mas **tudo** de mim, e então dei um dos meus raros sorrisos...

— Livre.

* * *

.

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/

 **Notas da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

 **[1] À** _ **Deb**_ = a Deb, a quem a Kai se refere nos agradecimentos no início da fic, é nada mais nada menos, que a maravilhosa _**Shenlong**_ _-Sama_ \o/

Sim, ela mesma – **Shenlong** , a autora de dezenas fics BELÍSSIMAS no fandom gringo e que também é a **autora da** fic _"Chimaera"_ , uma das mais **LINDAS M-Pregs** 1x2 já escritas e que teve seus primeiros capítulos traduzidos, anos atrás, pela Dhandara, no falecido XYZYaoi.

Ainda anos atrás, várias fanfics da Shenlong traduzidas pela Dee-chan e postadas no site – agora também off-line – do _WingProject._

 **[2] ...** _ **por fazer esta competição...**_ = A partir de 2004, a _**Shenlong**_ começou a lançar um ' **Contest'** , ou seja, um _**Desafio de Fics**_ , no site dela, cada ano com um tema diferente.

A competição à qual a Kai se refere foi o ' **Contest Art of Bondage – Ano 2005'** , no qual ela participou, com o cap 01 de Everybody Breaks. *_*

Alguns nomes dos Contests promovidos pela Shenlong: em 2004, foi o _**'Sex Toys'**_ ; em 2005, o _**'Art of Bondage'**_ , e em 2006, foi o _**'Art of Seduction'.**_ O último ano do Contest foi 2007, infelizmente...

Nossa, eram Contests muito badalados, pois muitas autoras phodas do fandom gringo de Gundam Wing na época participavam deles: _**Akuma, Fancy Figures, Asymphototropic, EvilKat, Atre,**_ etc... e a _**Kai**_ , lógico, hehehe

A **Shenlong** [ou _**Deb**_ , para as amigas mais loucas] é, ainda hoje, uma das **raras** escritoras de fanfics Yaoi/BL de GW que, mesmo passados mais de 20 anos [GW é de 1995] não abandonaram o fandom – como bem podem imaginar, muita coisa mudou nestas duas décadas e as autoras, em sua maioria, migraram para outros fandons, viraram escritoras profissionais ou simplesmente sumiram, para nossa tristeza.

Mas a **Shen** diz que vai morrer escrevendo fics em que os G-Boys vão estar se pegando – **AWWWW! Ela é das minhas! ADORO esta mulher!**

Duvidam? Olhem aí como a **Shen** é uma das pouquíssimas que permanecem ativas: até hoje ela continua lançando fics, mantendo o site dela ativo [que é enoooorme e também hospeda fanfics de várias outras escritoras também!], participando de MLs [O quê? Acha que tudo na vida se resume ao Whatsapp, Instagram e Tumblr? Sabe de nada, inocente XD], e ajudando centenas de fãs a encontrarem ou acharem fanfics perdidas no meio internético! Sério! Se vocês entrarem na Comunidade gringa de GW aqui no ffnet, vai ver que 90% das respostas no tópico 'Alguém peloamordeSãoYaoi lembra dessa fic?' é respondida por ela.

A **Shen é MARA** , meu povo! **Um altar para ela! *_***

Ah, para quem quiser conferir, é só procurar pelo site da Shenlong: o Deb's Dragon – Gundam Wing Diaries, e se deliciar, tanto com as fics dela, quanto com fics de outras dezenas de autoras que a Debs mantém salvas no site do Shenlong \o/\o/

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Everybody Breaks** **(Kai - TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Overthougth (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Tácito (Aryam – Cap.** **Único postado)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	3. Everybody Breaks - Pontos de Vista Cap01

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **EVERYBODY BREAKS**_

 _ **Cedo ou Tarde, Todos Desmoronam**_

 **PONTOS DE VISTA – Capítulo 01**

.

 **Autora:** Kai (TheWarriorKai).

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Censura:** temas de Escravidão e BDSM

 **Casais:** 1x2x5x3x4 – QUINTETOOOOOOOOO com WUFEI! AWWWWW!

 **Avisos:** angústia, situações adultas, escravidão e BDSM, palavrões. Pós Endless Waltz, POV's [Pontos de Vista] de Heero, Duo, Quatre e Trowa.

 **Retratações:** não, não sou dona de Gundam Wing – e acreditem em mim – os personagens agradecem muiiiiiiito por isso.

 **Notas da Autora:**

 **Se alguma vez você se perguntou como os outros pilotos se sentiam durante** _ **Everybody Breaks**_ **, esta é a sua chance!**

Muito bem, este arco de histórias é, na verdade, uma _side story_ que vai mostrar o que os outros pilotos estão pensando ou sentindo durante os eventos principais em **Everybody Breaks** , uma vez que a fic principal é focada em Wufei.

Tudo sempre acontecerá do mesmo jeito que em **EB** , apenas com os **pontos de vista** dos outros quatro pilotos, o que acredito que irá dar certa luz a certos acontecimentos.

Espero que gostem,

 _ **Kai.**_

.

* * *

 _ **EVERYBODY BREAKS**_

 _ **Cedo ou Tarde, Todos Desmoronam**_

 **PONTOS DE VISTA**

 **.**

 **Por Kai (TheWarriorKai)**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **PONTOS DE VISTA – Capítulo 01**

* * *

.

 _ **Duo**_

Eu olhava as fotos; adquiri o hábito de tirá-las desde que Heero e eu ficamos juntos. E bom, eu tinha o dever de tirar _estas fotos em especial_ , de quando finalmente nos juntamos a Quatre e Trowa – imagine, os três juntos!, que cara gay com um mínimo de sangue quente não tiraria fotos deles três na cama? Não pretendia estar nelas, verdade, mas eles formaram um motim, tomaram minha câmera e não a devolveram de jeito nenhum até eu concordar em estar na sessão de fotos também.

Assim, aqui estava eu, encarando a tela do meu computador, indicador pairando em cima do mouse, cursor piscando em cima do botão enviar. O endereço de e-mail pertencendo ao único ex-piloto de Gundam que não participava do nosso relacionamento não convencional e politicamente incorreto.

Tínhamos iniciado esse relacionamento depois que escolhemos confessar aos outros o que sentíamos. Como fizemos isso? Simples. Bebemos até cair. Heero e eu viemos para uma 'visita' trazendo conosco álcool suficiente para embebedar uma manada de elefantes. No dia seguinte, acordamos os quatro na cama, juntos. Depois de umas duas horas cheias de estranhamento, nos sentamos e conversamos – calmamente. Dizer que foi uma surpresa descobrir que os outros dois também sentiam o mesmo que nós seria um eufemismo sem tamanho. Era uma das razões pelas quais tínhamos precisado da ajuda do álcool para nos levar ao ponto em que nossas restrições e inibições fossem reduzidas. Nem Heero nem eu acreditávamos ser possível que nossos sentimentos pudessem ser devolvidos. O problema de não poder dizer nada do que sentíamos, de ter que controlar o que dizíamos a eles nos machucava demais, uma vez que não criávamos coragem para perguntar. Nosso novo relacionamento entre nós quatro agora não era perfeito, tivemos que trabalhar várias coisas nele, mas valia a pena.

Então por que diabos eu estava aqui sentado, pensando em enviar para Wufei fotos que poderiam ser encontradas em uma revista pornô gay? Durante mais ou menos sete meses, depois que nos acertamos, os outros e eu vivemos felizes, mas, no íntimo, cada um de nós sentia como se um pedaço estivesse faltando; lógico, nenhum de nós abriu o bico para os demais porque tínhamos medo de por a perder o que conseguíramos milagrosamente. E teria ficado desse jeito sabe-se lá por quanto tempo mais, porém quase um mês atrás Quatre chutou o balde e decidiu confessar os sentimentos dele por Wufei ao resto de nós – e acredite, foi algo para o qual precisou de muita coragem, garanto-lhe. Depois disso, sabíamos que ainda faltava uma peça para nós, mas pelo menos estávamos sentindo esta falta _**juntos**_.

Contar para Wufei era o próximo passo, porém havia um problema: entenda, não tínhamos lhe contado como os nossos relacionamentos haviam mudado. Ele _**não sabia**_ que os dois casais tinham virado um... Bem, um quarteto. Vamos lá, Wufei não era nenhum imbecil obtuso - não tanto quanto as pessoas poderiam pensar, a princípio. Ele tinha um humor seco, um senso de propósito e honra que sempre me impressionaram e podia ser inacreditavelmente compreensivo e ter uma mente incrivelmente aberta com o universo inteiro, se quer saber – exceto com ele mesmo. Wufei simplesmente não conseguia se permitir fazer nada que fosse minimamente considerado impróprio. Isso bem entendido, a questão era: como você pergunta para um cara assim se ele não gostaria de fazer nosso quarteto virar um quinteto feliz, perfeito, redondinho? Resposta: você não pergunta.

Consequentemente, eis meu dilema no momento: clicar ou não clicar… Esta era a pergunta nova. Se ele ficasse ofendido ou chateado, eu sempre poderia dizer que o envio das fotos fora uma piada - eu era o 'pirado' do grupo mesmo e pelo menos ele ficaria sabendo sobre nós, ou seja, parte de nosso pequeno problema estaria resolvido.

Ei, eu nunca disse que era convencional ou sutil!, sou especialista em explosões, cacete – sutileza não é comigo: sou mais do tipo 'mandar tudo logo para o inferno e de primeira classe', aos cuidados de Shinigami.

O problema era que eu não sabia se tinha coragem para fazer isto - não suportaria se Wufei se afastasse de nós mais do que já estava. Por outro lado, eu queria morrer sem arrependimentos e ser tão feliz quanto pudesse ser. Depois de tudo o que sacrificamos pela paz, merecíamos ser o mais felizes possível e, para isso, precisávamos de Wufei conosco. Inferno, nenhum de nós sequer sabia se ele gostava de homens, mulheres ou Chihuahuas… Ele sempre fora todo dever, justiça e missões durante a guerra - ele fora mais focado do que o próprio Heero! Algo lógico de se pensar, afinal, eu consegui ultrapassar as formidáveis defesas de Heero, mas não as de Wufei – apesar das centenas de tentativas.

Que fazer? Valia o risco? Nós o perderíamos de vez se eu _**mandasse**_ as fotos? Se eu **não** mandasse?

― Duo!

Me sobressalto e, sem pensar, meu dedo pressiona o mouse e o e-mail é enviado. Tudo que pude fazer foi olhar a tela, horrorizado. Espera... Eu **não tinha** mandado a porra do e-mail, _**tinha**_?!

― Duo?

Olhei para cima e pisquei, ainda chocado, para a porta onde Quatre estava parado. Levou alguns segundos para meu cérebro me fazer falar.

― … Sim?

― Você está ocupado?

Não mais.

― Er, eu estava digitando um email para Wu, mas... acho que já terminei, por quê?

― Heero quer ir a um restaurante japonês novo para jantar e queremos saber se você quer vir.

Eu queria sair e comer com meus amantes... ou esperar minha morte certa, sob o nome de Chang Wufei, chegar em toda sua fúria gloriosa, manejando habilmente aquela espada na tentativa de extrair justiça de minha pobre pele? Decisão difícil? De jeito nenhum. Quando em dúvida, melhor fugir e se esconder por tempo suficiente para conseguir resolver as coisas – coisa que você _**não**_ poderá fazer se estiver morto.

― Você sabe que ADORO comer, Quatre! Vou pegar a jaqueta.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Heero**_

A diferença de fuso horário entre L4 e o QG dos Preventers na terra era de aproximadamente catorze horas, assim eu sempre enviava um e-mail para Wufei às 19h30 todas as terças e quintas-feiras. Hoje era quinta-feira e eu já enviara o e-mail do dia cerca de uma hora antes de sairmos para jantar. Assim, enquanto estivéssemos comendo, Wufei estaria lendo nossos e-mails, como sempre fazia quando chegava ao trabalho. Suas respostas eram sempre pontuais, sem falta; então, quando chegamos em casa e acessei nossa conta protegida, quase três horas depois, por volta das 22h30, eu realmente esperava encontrar um e-mail dele esperando por mim para lê-lo. Mas não havia nada.

Sabia que ele não estava em uma missão, nesse caso, teria nos informado disto ou - se não estivesse em condições para fazê-lo - Une teria. Fiquei no computador até aproximadamente 23h45 e finalmente desliguei tudo, decidindo que seria melhor me unir aos outros no andar de cima. Ainda teria que fazer minhas sessões de exercícios por meia hora antes de finalmente poder ir para o quarto, mas estava muito preocupado com a demora de Wufei para pensar em sexo, então estava considerando aumentar o tempo das sessões.

Eu estava na terceira sessão das cinquenta flexões quando meu celular tocou. Enxuguei o rosto com uma toalha e peguei meu celular – meu coração em algum lugar no estômago.

― Yuy.

― _Heero, é Sally._

Por um segundo, o mundo girou, mas trinquei os dentes. Quatre, Duo e Trowa conversavam bastante com Sally de forma amigável e regular, mas as únicas razões pelas quais ela **me** ligaria seriam se Une estivesse incapacitada, se eu fosse necessário para alguma missão ou, a mais provável no momento – uma vez que Sally estava na lista de parentes mais próximos de Wufei no caso de alguma emergência – algo tinha acontecido a Wufei.

― Relatório.

― _Wufei está no hospital, mas não parece haver nada fisicamente errado com ele. Já fiz todos os testes que consigo imaginar, mas até agora todos os resultados foram negativos. A secretária o encontrou sentado na sala dele, olhando para o nada, imóvel, sem reação. Pouco depois que cheguei lá, ele desmaiou e já está inconsciente faz duas horas. No momento a condição dele está estável, internado no hospital principal dos Preventers._

Meu cérebro corria. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Sally sempre me manteve informado sobre a condição geral de Wufei e o último check-up mostrara que ele estava completamente saudável, melhor que durante a época das guerras.

― Já investigou possíveis causas externas?

― _Eu estou a caminho do escritório dele, agora, mas eu queria que vocês viessem para cá, já que a viagem de L4 para a Terra vai levar horas. Qualquer que seja a causa, ter vocês quatro aqui, do lado dele, só pode ajudá-lo; pelo menos ajudou durante a primeira guerra e não tenho motivos para acreditar no contrário agora. Manterei vocês informados sobre a situação. Alguma previsão para o tempo de chegada de vocês?_

― Quatorze horas. Por volta das 16h de vocês amanhã.

― _Entendido. Desligando._

Imediatamente liguei para o espaçoporto, ordenando que uma das naves particulares de Quatre fosse preparada para partida imediata. Isso feito, corri para as escadas para acordar os outros.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Trowa**_

Eu estava apenas meio adormecido quando Heero subiu as escadas e entrou no corredor do quarto que nós dois às vezes dividíamos. Era realmente benéfico que a mansão de Quatre fosse grande a ponto de permitir a cada um de nós ter nossos próprios quartos individuais, bem como outros quartos, que eram reservados para momentos especiais que quiséssemos ficar juntos. Eu não suportava BDSM e escravidão, por exemplo, mas Heero e Quatre sim – Duo gostava mais de assistir – então eu nunca entrava no quarto reservado para isso em específico, por exemplo, e meus amantes jamais me pediram tal coisa. Enfim, eu estava só meio adormecido quando Heero adentrou o corredor do quarto onde eu me encontrava esperando que ele viesse para cama.

Foi a urgência em seus passos que me fez sentar de imediato no colchão para me vestir. Hoje em dia, Heero raramente caminhava como um soldado - mas quando o fazia era quando estava no modo de soldado perfeito: concentrado em alguma uma missão à qual fora designado ou em uma que ele próprio se designara. Podia jurar que era o último caso, pois nenhum dos quatro principais agentes topo de linha dos Preventers [nós] estava em missões e mesmo Une só chamava algum de nós como último recurso. O ponto era: Heero só se autodesignava em modo missão quando o assunto envolvia inocentes, amigos ou pessoas que ele amava. Como não havia sido noticiado nada escabroso envolvendo vidas inocentes nos jornais, a última vez que eu ouvira Relena estava segura (em grande parte às medidas de segurança e equipe profissional que Heero tinha treinado) e os outros e eu estávamos bem, sobrava apenas uma única pessoa: **Wufei**. Eu também não tinha recebido resposta dele ao e-mail que lhe enviara mais cedo no fim da tarde e se havia uma coisa que Wufei tinha se tornado durante o último ano - era consistente.

Meus olhos encontraram firmemente os de Heero, já abotoando meu jeans quando ele abriu a porta.

― Wufei?

Ele assentiu.

― Tempo para decolagem?

― Quinze minutos. Vou pegar nossas coisas.

Com isso ele foi pegar e conferir as mochilas que sempre mantínhamos de prontidão – para o caso de precisarmos. Isso me deixou com o trabalho de acordar os outros dois. Não foi tão difícil como alguns poderiam pensar. Precisei de apenas duas palavras, na verdade.

― Piloto caído!

Se a situação não fosse tão medonha teria sido engraçada a forma como ambos pularam da cama enorme, completamente alertas de imediato. Começaram a se vestir prontamente, enquanto eu enfiava a camisa por cima da cabeça e calçava meias e sapatos.

A cabeça loira de Quatre apareceu livre pela gola da camisa, demandando:

― Relatório.

Joguei para Duo uma camisa minha que eu arrastara do armário no outro quarto antes de vir acordá-los, já sabendo que a dele não estaria intacta.

― 05. Mais informações durante o caminho. 15 minutos até o lançamento, de acordo com 01; já se passaram dois minutos, cinquenta e dois segundos – e contando.

Duo já estava vestido e refazendo a trança com movimentos ágeis, rápidos.

― Transporte?

Heero parou na porta e respondeu, enquanto jogava nossas mochilas para cada um de nós.

― Nave sendo preparada. Carro esperando. Prontos?

Em resposta disparamos para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas e indo para fora em direção ao carro, sabendo que Heero nos contaria tudo no meio do caminho.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Quatre**_

A única pessoa que Heero confiava para nos levar para Terra era Duo. E dado que as catorze horas de viagem ininterruptas teriam sido impossíveis para qualquer outra pessoa, não fiquei surpreso. Entre nós, Duo sempre fora o melhor piloto; ele conseguia pilotar qualquer tipo de nave e era capaz de fazer coisas que ninguém mais teria coragem para chegar onde tinha que chegar.

Desta forma, passei algumas destas horas me ocupando em reservar quartos em um hotel, em alugar um hangar para nossa nave no espaçoporto público durante nossa permanência na terra, assim como fazer contato com amigos e colegas de trabalho, avisando sobre nossas ausências. Nenhum de nós estimava quanto tempo poderíamos ter que ficar na Terra, então organizei os afastamentos e licenças para aproximadamente três semanas, por via das dúvidas. Eu sempre poderia reorganizar tudo por mais tempo, se fosse necessário, mas preferia esperar até podermos conversar melhor sobre a situação com Sally. Ela voltara a checar o escritório de Wufei, uma vez que não encontrara nada na primeira vez e contara a Heero de sua desconfiança de que Wufei estivesse em estado de choque. Wufei permanecia estável, mas ainda inconsciente. A última videochamada dela fora três horas atrás e estaríamos pousando na Terra em menos de vinte minutos. Dizer que estávamos todos estressados com a situação era dizer o mínimo.

Trowa fez o melhor para aliviar nossas tensões onde podia: um cuidado que apreciamos, sem distinção. Tirou a dor de meus ombros com uma massagem maravilhosa; assumiu o assento do co-piloto de Heero e passou três horas escutando e alternando entre piadas novas e outras que já conhecíamos de cor com Duo, e apesar de eu não ter muita certeza de _**como**_ ele conseguia fazer aquilo, ficou com Heero por mais de uma hora – uma presença silenciosa, mas sólida, apoiado nas costas de nosso Heero, enquanto eu assumia o posto de co-piloto. Era como se Trowa simplesmente estivesse ali, deixando Heero saber que ele não estava sozinho e isso era o bastante para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Depois que chegássemos e estivéssemos ao lado de Wufei, seria nossa vez de fazer o que pudéssemos por Trowa - não tão cedo quanto desejava – pois ele parecia absolutamente exausto. Todos estávamos; nenhum de nós havia pregado o olho desde que saíramos de L4. Como alguém consegue dormir, quando parte de seu coração se encontra entorpecido de preocupação?

Naquele momento, ouvindo Duo pedir permissão às torres para entrar na órbita terrestre, eu soube que não sairia da Terra sem Wufei ao meu lado – nenhum de nós, na verdade.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Heero_ **

Sally tinha alguém esperando por nós no espaçoporto. Era um homem forte, porém atarracado, medindo aproximadamente um metro e oitenta de altura e por volta dos 40 anos de idade; com o uniforme dos Preventers, para a maioria das pessoas passava uma imagem altamente imponente. Também emanava uma aura de extrema competência. Pela forma como se moveu ao nos cumprimentar, ficou bastante óbvio que era um ex-militar – e não, não importa para qual lado ele lutara nos conflitos: a guerra acabou. O que importa é que hoje ele era um Preventer, portanto está do lado da paz; e mais importante ainda era que estava lá para nos levar até Wufei.

― Senhores. Sou o agente Eric Warren. A agente Po me enviou para que os levasse para o hospital onde o agente Chang está internado. ― Ele reparou as bagagens mínimas que estávamos levando. ― Essa é toda a bagagem de vocês?

Escolhi responder sua pergunta.

― Sim, agente Warren. Se pudéssemos… ― tentei fazer minha voz soar um pouco contrita, já que ainda achava um pouco difícil permitir que minhas emoções se mostrassem abertamente em meu rosto.

Por sorte, pareceu funcionar.

― Vocês querem ir logo. Entendo, pois também gosto muito de Wufei. ― Ele já foi se virando para nos conduzir ao carro, assim perdeu as expressões no rosto dos outros, mas eu não. Pelo o que Wufei descrevia em seus e-mails, ele não parecia ter amigos entre os Preventers, com exceção de Sally, e ela era mais como uma irmã mais velha para ele. Portanto, era compreensível que ficássemos surpresos e demonstrando descrença.

Começamos a segui-lo e Quatre fez a pergunta que todos estávamos pensando.

― Você conhece bem Wufei?

O agente Warren deu ligeiramente de ombros e começou:

― Eu o conheço desde que se juntou à Agência. Ele é um dos ossos mais duros de roer que já conheci. Vem me ajudando a treinar os agentes de campo há mais de ano e os novos recrutas, durante os últimos oito meses. Com Wufei conosco, conseguimos nos livrar dos candidatos que não são desejáveis.

Duo tomou o banco do carona para si, enquanto nós três nos apertamos no banco traseiro. Assim que o agente Warren ligou o carro e entrou no fluxo do trânsito, Duo ajeitou-se no banco, ficando de frente para ele para conversar.

― O que quis dizer? Wufei está ajudando a eliminar candidatos?

Me surpreendi quando o agente Warren deu uma gargalhada.

― Ah, eu queria poder mostrar a vocês! – sério, é de lavar a alma, mas como não posso, vou tentar explicar. Como sabem, o Preventers foi criado logo após o fim da última guerra - na verdade, acabou por se tornar um refúgio para nós, soldados que não tinham mais outro lugar para ir. Uma pequena parcela ainda conseguiu empregar-se em outros empregos e atividades devido às suas especialidades mais específicas, mas aqueles que, como eu, foram treinados estritamente para o combate, não possuíam as habilidades necessárias para ganhar a vida de forma digna que não fosse sendo um soldado. A maioria de nós conseguiu entrou para a Agência; não me entendam mal: sim, às vezes temos desentendimentos ou discordâncias devido ao passado, mas a maior parte de nós aceita o fato de que todos estavam fazendo o que tinham que – ou acreditavam que precisavam – fazer. De qualquer forma, desde que a Agência começou, soldados mais experientes como Wufei e eu damos o treinamento durante os primeiros seis meses ou mais e muito dele consiste em _avaliação_ \- observamos, analisamos e descobrimos o que os recrutas ainda não sabem e ensinamos a eles. Não envolvia muita coisa, de fato, já que treinamento básico é treinamento básico, não importa a forma que você veja isso – já um curso especializado é outra coisa totalmente diferente, mas esperem, estou me desviando do assunto... De uns seis meses para cá, porém, os _novos recrutas_ começaram a ser apenas 'novos', ou seja, nada mais de ex-soldados, ex-rebeldes ou ex-partidários de facções que possuíam experiências verdadeiras, sólidas, de combate ou guerra - e com estes novatos em especial ganhamos um monte de problemas: indivíduos julgando com base em aparência ou idade, em vez de habilidades; indivíduos querendo ser heróis; indivíduos tentando promover seus próprios objetivos políticos; indivíduos que não encaram este tipo de trabalho a sério e acham que tudo vai ser infinitamente fácil – como diabos esses imbecis tem essa impressão eu não faço ideia! Eles são trazidos para o treinamento básico e são apresentados aos seus dois principais instrutores. Em geral, faço minha papelada durante a tarde, enquanto Wufei se encarrega de quebrá-los, e ele faz a parte burocrática dele pela manhã, quando é a minha vez de rachar crânios. É como trabalhamos. Bem, voltando... No início do treinamento, nos apresentamos a eles. Para vocês terem ideia, dentro da primeira hora após nossa apresentação, três dos nossos _novos_ recrutas são expulsos e, dentro das duas horas seguintes, mais outros cinco – no mínimo – abandonam o treinamento por conta própria, sem qualquer encorajamento de nossa parte. Funciona assim: Wufei geralmente lhes dá cinco minutos para que possam vê-lo circulando ao redor, enquanto faço o nosso pequeno discurso de 'Bem-vindos ao Inferno' e então ele lhes dá uma chance. Diz que, se algum dentre eles acredita ser capaz de vencê-lo em uma briga, tem passe livre para tentar. Se ganharem, receberão o status de agentes imediatamente, sem precisar passar pelos meses de treinamento e, claro, eu concordo plenamente que é uma troca justa.

Não consigo deixar de franzir um pouco a testa.

― E se perderem?

Ele dá outra gargalhada.

― Acredita que a maioria dos imbecis que o atacam _**sequer lembram**_ de perguntar isso? Se perdem, são sumariamente expulsos. Imbecis deste tipo são os que fazem bons agentes serem mortos em missões.

Quatre, sentado entre Trowa e eu, inclina ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado.

― Une aprova uma coisa destas?

― A Comandante conhece os limites do melhor agente que ela tem, sabe até onde ele pode ir. Até agora, ninguém que eu conheci conseguiu bater Wufei numa luta de um contra um, nem mesmo em três contra um, senhores. Isso não quer dizer que, se você acrescentar uma faca ou uma arma na luta ele não possa perder – até pode – mas no mano-a-mano ele é fenomenal. A Comandante me disse que ela acredita que apenas vocês quatro estariam à altura dele em uma luta.

Isso fazia sentido porque era verdade. Wufei era um artista marcial e não apenas do tipo que conhecia os Katas, mas do tipo que possuía o conhecimento prático de como usar estes Katas em situações de combate da vida real. Todos nós éramos lutadores experientes, mas o verdadeiro especialista era Wufei.

― Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

O homem deslizou do riso e conversa fácil para o tenso e preocupado.

― Ele trabalha demais. Faz o trabalho de cinco homens e ainda acha que não está fazendo o bastante. Todos os jovens com idades próximas à dele que conheço sempre tem uma forma de vida social, mas a única vida social que ele tem é a que eu e os outros o forçamos a ter.

Desta vez foi Duo quem franziu o cenho.

― Outros?

― Sally, Noin, Zechs, Tabitha - a secretária de Wufei e Alisa - a secretária de Sally e da Comandante Une, no momento. O resto dos agentes Preventers tentam convidá-lo para sair ou dão dicas, mas é como se ele não fizesse ideia de que é isso que estão fazendo. Ele não é adepto de interagir com ninguém em um nível mais pessoal, embora possa fazer, se for forçado a isso. Para mim, esta situação - e nada de me não me levarem a sério apenas porque sou um médico de campo, na melhor das hipóteses - parece ser uma combinação de exaustão, estresse emocional e tensão. Quer dizer, é algo totalmente fora do comum um menino – digo, um jovem rapaz – como ele _**esquecer de comer**_ porque está ocupado demais para notar. A Comandante deveria tê-lo forçado a tirar umas folgas, umas férias... Mas com a agência tão nova ela não pode abrir mão daqueles de quem ela mais depende. Se um deles pedir, ela fará o que puder. Mas se não pedirem... Wufei trabalhou todos os dias, todas as semanas, durante todo este período em que o conheço. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, realmente, antes que algo assim acontecesse... e antes que nos acusem de indiferença, saibam que todos nós tentamos forçá-lo a tirar pelo menos um dia de folga em mais de uma ocasião... Mas ele é mais teimoso que uma mula.

Não pude discutir contra isso, nenhum de nós pôde. O resto da viagem aconteceu em silêncio. Une e Sally estavam nos esperando quando chegamos ao hospital e nos levaram diretamente para o quarto de Wufei - explicando coisas enquanto nos dirigíamos até lá.

Meu coração parou por um momento quando o vi tão imóvel naquela cama. Ele não era o que alguém poderia chamar de frágil - mas era isso o que ele parecia, naquele momento. O cabelo negro estava solto no travesseiro e sua pele parecia mais pálida; o branco das folhas, das paredes e do travesseiro não faziam nada para lhe dar cor. Ele também parecia muito mais magro para mim. Como eu pude permitir que isso acontecesse?

.

* * *

.

 _ **Duo**_

Sally decidiu fazer uma nova busca no escritório de Wufei depois de nos dar todas as informações que possuía, ou seja, 'nada mais a dizer'. Quatre ofereceu-se para ajudar, mas como éramos agentes visitantes e não estávamos ali a trabalho, tal ajuda era contra os regulamentos. Depois que ela partiu, passamos duas horas no quarto, observando-o. Wufei sempre parecera uma força de natureza, pelo menos para mim; vê-lo daquele jeito era doloroso. Dei por mim assistindo, pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez, Heero estender uma mão na direção de Wufei, pensar melhor e puxar a mão para trás antes que o movimento tivesse realmente chance de se concretizar. Aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia, a menos que ele estivesse extremamente preocupado e cansado. Isso me fez olhar para Quatre e Trowa, ambos parecendo exaustos também; estávamos acordados há mais de dezesseis horas direto com aquela angústia e preocupação nos corroendo, parecíamos zumbis. Tomei uma decisão e esperei que os outros não discutissem contra.

— Olha pessoal, vamos fazer vigília em turnos – a cada cinco horas, que tal? Três vão para o hotel, dormem um pouco e o seguinte volta para a troca. Desse jeito, quando Wufei acordar não seremos um bando de zumbis. Vamos estar cem por cento quando ele precisar de nós.

— Eu não vou. — Já esperava isso de Heero, portanto não me incomodei.

— Você fica com o primeiro turno, então. Acontecendo qualquer coisa, nos avise. Eu fico com o segundo turno, Quatre com o terceiro e o Tro, com último. De acordo?

Quatre foi o único que respondeu verbalmente, mas os outros dois teimosos assentiram, e logo nós três nos dirigimos para o hotel. Optei por ficar sozinho num dos quartos do enorme apartamento e deixar Trowa aos cuidados de Quatre. Eu não iria ser boa companhia para ninguém no momento e quando beijei meus amantes, dando-lhes boa noite, tentei transmitir esses sentimentos nos beijos.

Fui para meu quarto e caí na cama, sem me incomodar em tirar as roupas. Sentia-me enlouquecer. Era coincidência demais o que estava acontecendo com Wufei acontecer justo depois de as fotos serem enviadas... mas eu não conseguia achar uma conexão entre estes dois eventos de jeito nenhum e nada do que Sally, Eric ou Une nos contaram poderia ter levado a aquela situação.

No final das contas, o pateta que sugeriu _descanso_ não descansou coisa alguma. Eu me levantei depois de quatro horas e meia deitado na cama - pensando, pensando, a ponto de quase fritar meu cérebro –, tomei banho, troquei de roupa e fui checar Quatre e Trowa. Eles estavam aninhados um no outro, nus, é claro, e desejei estar com minha câmera. Pelo menos alguns de nós conseguiram dormir um pouco.

Quando cheguei no hospital, Heero estava dormindo e segurando uma mão flácida de Wufei, por cima da cama. Fosse qualquer outro ser humano entrando no quarto, Heero teria acordado numa reação imediata e instintiva, mas conosco (Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, e eu) ele sentia-se seguro o suficiente para não reagir desta forma. Sempre me espantou o fato de ele conseguir saber, mesmo adormecido, se a pessoa no quarto com ele era um de nós ou não.

Deixei-os por um momento para ir solicitar uma cama; insisti em trazê-la eu mesmo e quando estava tudo pronto, transferi Heero cuidadosamente para ela, e depois peguei seu lugar ao lado de Wufei. Passei as próximas três horas observando-os dormir, tranquilos, antes de uma enfermeira entrar para inspecionar Wufei e Heero acordar, de pronto – o que acabou vindo a calhar, pois dez minutos depois, Quatre e Trowa entraram no quarto para avisar que Sally queria falar conosco. Foi uma briga manter minha posição, pois todos queriam ficar com Fei, mas bati o pé – ainda era minha vez, cacete. Wufei podia ser o mais teimoso entre nós cinco, mas eu com certeza ocupava o segundo lugar, quando queria.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Quatre**_

Quando Trowa e eu acordamos, sabíamos que Duo já havia ido, pois as cinco horas já haviam se passado. Falei com Sally pelo celular para que pudéssemos entrar no apartamento de Wufei para pegar as coisas dele. Ela confirmou que providenciaria as autorizações, então não muito tempo depois de tomarmos uma ducha rápida e comer barras de cereais como café, nos dirigimos para lá. O que encontramos fez meu coração doer por Wufei e me deixou ainda mais determinado em levá-lo conosco quando voltássemos para L4. Eu não deixá-lo sozinho outra vez nem ia abrir mão dele mais.

O apartamento a duas quadras do QG dos Preventers era pequeno, sem toques pessoais - com exceção de uma foto com nós cinco. A única mobília era um tapete no chão e os eletrodomésticos que vinham com o imóvel. Não havia comida nos armários e apenas água na geladeira. Todos os seus poucos pertences pessoais já estavam previamente empacotados em uma mochila militar, com exceção da espada, que obviamente não cabia dentro dele.

Trowa e eu procuramos apoio nos abraçando e ele disse afirmou, decidido:

— Ele não vai mais ficar sozinho.

— Não, não vai. — Era um juramento que eu pretendia cumprir integralmente.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Duo_ **

Assim que os outros foram conversar com Sal, procurei a mão de Wufei. Com finalmente sua mão nas minhas, achei graça. Por mais que Heero e eu fôssemos ex-pilotos de Gundam e talz, ainda ficávamos inseguros quanto a fazer o primeiro movimento quando o assunto era nossos sentimentos.

Foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando vi os olhos de Wufei se abrirem, uns dez minutos depois.

— Finalmente você acordou, Wu.

Vagarosamente ele virou a cabeça para olhar para mim e então abriu a boca, mas apesar de os lábios dele se moverem, nenhum som saiu. Após sua segunda tentativa, meu peito apertou dolorosamente e doía respirar.

— Olhe, aguenta um segundo, vou chamar a Sally.

Eu me virei para a porta, mas parei de imediato quando senti repentinamente a mão dele agarrar fortemente meu pulso. Isso me assustou, mas quando olhei para ele, o olhar em seu rosto era pânico, desespero e ansiedade. Jamais o abandonaria ali assim - eu o amava demais para fazer isso. Encontrei-me voltando para ele, estendendo a mão esquerda e afastando os fios negros de sua testa gelada, antes de carinhosamente acariciar seu rosto, enquanto me sentava de novo. Ele parecia tão confuso e vulnerável que quase me feria fisicamente vê-lo daquela forma.

— Shhh... Tá tudo bem, Wu, não vou a lugar nenhum. Os outros estarão aqui daqui a uns cinco minutos e um deles pode chamar Sally. Cara, você nos assustou, sabia? Sally disse foi chamada por sua secretária, Tabitha... acho que é esse o nome. Ela entrou na sua sala para te dar seu almoço e te encontrou sentado em sua cadeira como uma estátua, olhando para a frente, sem ver nada. No início, Sally disse que foi uma reação de choque, mas agora está dizendo que você sofreu um _**colapso nervoso**_ , na verdade, pois você dormiu por mais de 24 horas, sabe, entre outras coisas. Cara... Ela nos avisou assim que você estabilizou no hospital, então os rapazes e eu pulamos na primeira nave do Quatre que ficou pronta e chegamos aqui na Terra umas... dez, onze horas atrás. Estamos nos revezando para ficar com você, mas Sally precisava nos mostrar alguma coisa, então eles foram com ela e eu fiquei... Lógico, tive que brigar com os outros, mas, como era minha vez de ficar com você, ganhei.

Sorri e pisquei para ele e quase me estapeei por isso. Ele não precisava que fizesse coisas assim quando ele estava doente. Enquanto eu o observava, ele franziu a testa e dei por mim com minha mão esquerda desenhando padrões aleatórios no antebraço dele, sem sentir. Eu não conseguia deixar de tocá-lo. Não demorei muito tempo para entender porque ele franzindo o cenho.

— Não fica preocupado com esse lance de 'colapso nervoso', Wu. Nós cinco somos os maiores candidatos do universo a ter um, você sabe, mas diferente do resto de nós, que sempre conversamos sobre nossos passados e as guerras, você nunca fez isso. Sinceramente, não acredito que você tenha, nem ao menos uma vez, na sua vida inteira, se aberto ou falado com alguém, sobre o que sente... e estas coisas tendem a ficar piores com o passar do tempo; aí, quando você menos espera, esse 'algo' vem com tudo e arrebenta de uma vez. Não é nada para ficar envergonhado, ouviu? Acontece com as pessoas mais vezes do que elas gostam de admitir. Uma pessoa comum teria sucumbido durante as guerras, mas você é mais forte que eles, não é? Sempre tão orgulhoso e tão determinado a ser independente... Ah, vou logo avisando que a Une te deu dois meses inteiros de licença médica. Ela disse que você trabalhou dois anos em um, e que é muito valioso para te perder, então, assim que Sally te der alta, vamos te levar para L4 conosco. Sentimos muita falta de você, Wu, todos nós. Não é... não é a mesma coisa, sem você lá. Eu sei que você não quer nossa ajuda, mas por favor, só desta vez, _**nos deixe ajudar.**_ Já perdemos tanto, _**não queremos perder você também.**_

Terminei meu discurso improvisado encarando fixamente a mão dele; não conseguia olhar para ele depois do que disse. Se eu tivesse, com certeza as lágrimas que estavam queimando em meus olhos desceriam como uma cacasta pelo meu rosto. Eu não precisava ter combinado nada do que tinha dito a ele com os outros. Era um acordo tácito entre nós que Wufei iria conosco quando voltássemos para L4.

Quando finalmente consegui olhar para ele, havia adormecido de novo – e desta vez, não consegui me impedir de beijar levemente sua testa, antes de me ajeitar novamente na cadeira incômoda ao seu lado.

.

* * *

.

 **Trowa**

Wufei tinha dado a Sally algumas informações pessoais dele anteriormente para o caso de alguma emergência, entre elas, a contra-senha para o seu e-mail pessoal. Após não encontrar nada estranho no escritório nas duas vezes que fora até lá verificar, ela decidiu conferir o e-mail dele porque quando viera atender ao chamado desesperado de Thabita, tinha percebido que o e-mail estava na tela de saída. O que ela acabou descobrindo ao fazer isso era a razão principal para nossa presença no escritório de Wufei, no momento - mas nenhum de nós soube o que dizer quando ela abriu o e-mail... e vimos as fotos.

Tive que dar crédito a Sally por não estar olhando para elas. Sei que _**nós**_ as encaramos, sem fala, durante pelo menos quinze minutos - e estávamos, todos, pensando a mesma coisa.

As fotos eram verdadeiras, os únicos com acesso a elas eram nós quatro e dentre nós, apenas **um** teria pensado em mandá-las para Wufei - **Duo.** A pergunta era: _**por quê?**_ E não simplesmente _**por que**_ ele as enviara, mas também _**por que**_ Sally as estava nos mostrando?

Sally respondeu a última pergunta antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse perguntar:

— _Foi este o gatilho;_ foram **estas fotos** que causaram _**o colapso**_ de Wufei. E antes que vocês comecem a pensar algo errado ou idiota, não foi porque ele sentiu nojo, tenha mente fechada para aceitar algo assim ou que ele seja hetero. Estas fotos o fizeram sofrer um colapso porque ele ama - todos vocês.

Nós provavelmente olhamos de boca aberta para ela, até mesmo eu – embora fosse um dos mestres em não expressar emoções – porque, sem saber, ela havia acabado de oferecer um copo de água gelada a homens morrendo de sede no deserto.

Ela viu nossa descrença e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu conheço Wufei desde a primeira guerra e eu trabalho com ele há mais de um ano. Ele é como um irmão caçula para mim e provavelmente sei mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo imagina. Também não estou envolvida na situação. Quando se está envolvido, geralmente não se consegue ver as coisas de forma muito clara, mesmo que elas estejam bem na sua frente. Eu vi os olhares que ele dava para vocês durante as guerras, quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. _**Ele vem amando vocês desde que eu o conheci**_ , e provavelmente por _**mais tempo**_ antes disso; mas **nunca** fez nada a respeito por causa de algumas razões que vocês com certeza podem imaginar, e o principal de todos os motivos – ele **nunca** cruzaria esse limite porque temia magoar qualquer um de vocês ao se colocar acidentalmente entre dois casais de namorados que acreditava serem felizes. Ele _**sofreria sozinho**_ pelo resto da vida só para se certificar de que vocês quatro eram felizes. Se eu ao pelo menos tivesse imaginado que vocês já não eram mais duplas de casais, eu teria pensado, analisado a situação para ver se era possível que vocês também o amassem e se poderiam levá-lo para o relacionamento...

Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto respirava fundo para se concentrar.

— Ele nunca fala com ninguém sobre a vida dele. Usa a desculpa de que não se sente à vontade falando sobre coisas pessoais. E olhem que este dia demorou chegar; se vocês tivessem ideia de como eram os dias dele... Eu vivia com medo que um dia ele fosse dormir e não acordasse mais e agora... Bem, com vocês aqui, ele _**vai**_ acordar, porque jamais faria algo que causasse dor em vocês de propósito. Sabiam que ele vem evitando ver vocês porque _**tem medo**_ que percebessem os sentimentos dele e que isso acabasse causando uma rachadura entre vocês? Não preciso saber o por que as fotos estão aqui, ou por que elas foram enviadas. O que **quero** e **preciso** saber é o que vão fazer daqui para frente em relação a Wufei.

Não precisei levar um segundo sequer para responder e os outros também responderam quase de imediato.

— Compensar o tempo perdido.

O olhar nos olhos de Quatre era uma lembrança do Zistema Zero.

— Amá-lo como ele deve ser amado.

O rosto de Heero parecia granito, mas seus olhos eram uma tempestade.

— Jamais deixá-lo ir embora.

Sally realmente pareceu ficar surpresa com a rapidez e determinação de nossas respostas, mas depois de um longo olhar, assentiu.

— Lembrem-se: não aceito nada além do melhor para meu irmão. Mantenham isso em mente e estaremos bem. Não se esqueçam de contar a Duo sobre isto e também o que eu disse, apesar de apostar que ele já sabe sobre as fotos. Duvido, porém, que ele consiga _**perceber a conexão**_ entre elas e o estado de Wufei. Sabem, acho que isso, na verdade, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido... Mas deixem-me avisá-los de que provavelmente Wufei não irá se lembrar do que aconteceu. Foi traumático demais para ele. Convenhamos... Ver o que você mais quer no mundo virando realidade bem à sua frente e ser sumariamente excluído disso iria devastar até mesmo pessoas mais fortes.

Não precisei olhar para Heero e Quatre para saber que seria _**eu**_ a falar com Duo. Para assuntos referentes a negócios, finanças e táticas Quatre era o ideal. Heero lidaria com questões de segurança, computadores e treinamento e Duo era responsável por cautela, lidar com o público, destruição em massa e pilotagem. **Eu** era o responsável pelos cuidados médicos, por ouvir e dar conselhos, infiltração e dizer aos outros verdades que poderiam doer, se ditas de forma errada. Reconhecer nossos posicionamentos natos me deixou curioso sobre como Wufei se ajustaria em nosso relacionamento.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Quatre**_

Ao voltarmos para o quarto de Wufei com Sally, Duo nos avisou que ele tinha acordado brevemente e sobre sua incapacidade de falar. Sally foi rápida em nos assegurar que não era uma sequela, apenas uma manifestação física do trauma. Quando Trowa levou Duo para conversar, eu realmente fiquei ansioso pelo nosso amante mais hiperativo. Ele nunca teria machuado Wufei de propósito – sabíamos disso – mas acontecera e ele ficaria se culpando por isso. Tudo que eu podia dizer é que estava grato por Trowa estar conosco. Ele seria capaz de suavizar o golpe onde Heero e eu não teríamos conseguido.

Eu podia ler as pessoas bastante bem, mas sempre me sentia um pouco perdido sobre o que fazer por elas depois... Certo, eu era melhor nisso do que Duo ou ainda Heero, mas Trowa conseguia entender as pessoas em um nível que eu nunca pude. Este era o motivo pelos quais ele estava fazendo cursos online para ser médico e veterinário. A maioria das pessoas consideraria tal façanha impossível, mas não é, se você quer isto de verdade – e Trowa queria.

Cuidadosamente, estendi minha mão para Heero e sorri quando ele tomou minha mão na sua.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Heero**_

Quatre e eu ficamos sentados em silêncio após a saída de Trowa e Duo, mas depois de alguns minutos, percebi que desta vez eu precisava de algo mais do que o silêncio.

— Podíamos tê-lo perdido... Podemos perdê-lo, ainda.

A mão de Quatre envolveu a minha firmemente.

— Não vamos, Heero. Não podemos. Agora que sabemos da verdade, tudo o que temos que fazer é mostrar nossos sentimentos para Wufei. Duvido que vá ser fácil, mas todos nós fizemos o que se pode considerar uma vida inteira de coisas que não eram fáceis. Ele pode não saber ainda, mas ele é nosso e nós somos dele – e eu não deixarei nada atrapalhar isso.

Encontrei seu olhar intenso com o meu e tentei expor tudo o que eu não consegui dizer antes.

— Eu também não.

Quatre franziu ligeiramente o cenho e então voltou-se e olhou para Wufei.

— Wufei! Você acordou! Como está se sentindo?

Vi quando Wufei abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não houve som algum, como Duo nos dissera. Ele franziu a testa e deu um olhar interrogativo a nós dois, então eu respondi, para tranquilizá-lo:

— Duo nos avisou. Sally disse que às vezes um trauma pode roubar a capacidade de falar de uma pessoa, mesmo ela estando fisicamente bem.

Seus lábios repetiram a palavra 'trauma', sem som e ele franziu o cenho outra vez, interrogativamente. Ao meu lado, senti Quatre estremecer.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Duo**_

Trowa me explicou tudo... e eu me vi me xingando de todos os tipos de palavrões que pude imaginar, fúria me percorrendo. Wufei estava em uma cama de hospital por causa da minha estupidez?!

— Você não tinha como saber, Duo.

Eu sacudia minha cabeça, sem parar.

— Não! Isso não é desculpa. Não é, não é, não é!

Tenho que dar crédito ao Tro: ele tentou, tentou mesmo, mas a culpa e eu éramos velhos amigos – quase tão velhos quanto a morte e eu – então não houve muito que ele pudesse fazer, a não ser me puxar para um abraço... e ele me abraçou, por um longo tempo. Parecia que eu só causava dor às pessoas que gostava. Envolto nos braços dele, lembrei que certa vez, Trowa me disse que era justamente por amar alguém e ser amado por essa pessoa que você acabava magoando as pessoas que você ama, às vezes. **_Sem querer_**. Ele também me falou que amor sem dor não era amor coisa nenhuma – por isso, pelo tanto que meu peito doía, na ocasião, descobri que estava apaixonado por Fei... Apesar de agora já saber disso, realmente não precisava de um lembrete dolorido daquele jeito.

Um bom tempo depois, nos afastamos aos poucos e comigo mais calmo, voltamos ao quarto, acabando por descobrir que Wufei estava acordado. A dor que me traspassou revelou-se por inteiro em meu rosto – mas forcei-a a se enterrar lá no canto mais escuro de mim e dei aquele mega sorriso, no lugar. Eu já tinha fudido as coisas o suficiente.

— BOM DIA, Fei! Ou eu deveria dizer boa tarde?

.

* * *

.

 _ **Trowa**_

Pouco depois de minha chegada com Duo, assistimos tensamente Wufei tentar se sentar. O simples movimento pareceu sugar toda a energia que ele tinha para se concretizar. Nós mal nos impedimos de nos precipitar para ajudá-lo. Uma vez reclinado, os flashs de emoções que apareciam em seu rosto eram tão rápidos que eram difíceis de decifrar. O resultado final do que quer que ele estava pensando foi que ele acabou hiperventilando. Num segundo eu estava ao seu lado, sentando-me na cama, tomei seu rosto nas mãos para que pudesse focar em mim.

— Respire comigo, Wufei. Devagar, isso, concentre-se. Respire… Inspire.

Lentamente, ele conseguiu igualar a respiração com a minha e fomos mais adiante, até que nossas batidas cardíacas estivessem sincronizadas... e foi um grande alívio não ouvir mais o som horrível dele tentando puxar ar para seus pulmões.

— Tudo bem?

Então ele sorriu e eu me apaixonei por ele novamente.

Acompanhei seus lábios se movendo enquanto me puxava pelo braço para baixo.

— Você quer ir embora?

Ele assentiu bruscamente com a cabeça e foi o que bastou para Heero se levantar, dizendo:

— Vou mandar Sally dar entrada imediata nos papéis de sua alta.

O olhar no rosto de Wufei frente à declaração de Heero de _'mandar Sally fazer algo'_ antes de nos deixar não tinha preço.

Quatre deu uma tossidinha para chamar a atenção de Wufei e deu-lhe um sorriso.

— Já fomos no seu apartamento; Sally nos autorizou. Organizamos tudo o que você possa vir a precisar, ou querer. Trouxemos até sua espada.

Ficou bem óbvio o quanto Wufei ficou grato por Quatre não lhe perguntar nada sobre o que ele chamava de 'lar'.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Heero**_

Ele _**teimou**_ em se vestir sozinho e andar até a cadeira de rodas e por causa disso dormiu a ida inteira até o espaçoporto. Não me importei. Finalmente conseguia tê-lo em meus braços e ele se aconchegou em mim de uma maneira que me fez não querer deixá-lo sair deles nunca mais.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Quatre**_

Duo e Heero estavam na cabine do piloto e Trowa estava procurando mantas extras quando Wufei acordou. Ele piscou para mim de onde sua cabeça descansava em meu colo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele: parecia um filhotinho de tigre acordando de uma soneca. Com um gesto bem levinho, fui afastando o cabelo dele para longe dos olhos, aproveitando a sensação de ter aqueles fios negros lisos deslizando por entre meus dedos, acariciando lhe também gentilmente o rosto, que parecia ainda mais jovem e menos sério com o cabelo solto.

— Oi.

Wufei me deu um meio sorriso antes dar uma olhada ao redor da área reservada aos passageiros e erguer uma sobrancelha, parecendo confuso.

— Heero e Duo estão pilotando e Trowa na parte de carga, procurando travesseiros e mantas extras. Ele estava preocupado achando que você pudesse ficar com frio, usando só essa sua camiseta e calças soltas; você está? Com frio, quero dizer?

Levou um momento para responder e, quando o fez, foi na forma de um dar de ombros indiferente.

— Wufei?

Foi quando alguma coisa aconteceu. Do nada, ele começou a hiperventilar. Tentava parar, mas não conseguia. Heero e Trowa devem ter ouvido meus gritos, porque em segundos estavam lá conosco. Heero deu-lhe um tapa, mas aquilo só fez Wufei pausar durante um segundo. E começou tudo de novo. No fim, tivemos que usar o sedativo que Trowa pegou no kit médico que Sally havia nos fornecido para emergências do tipo.

Heero recusou-se terminantemente a deixá-lo depois disso. Envolvendo-o em um cobertor, tomou-o para si, aninhando-o protetoramente no peito e nos braços fortes. Eu já tinha visto Heero reagir assim antes com Duo e eu, e o único que conseguia falar com ele quando estava assim era Trowa; então fui substituir Heero como o co-piloto de Duo e dizer o que tinha acontecido com Wufei.

O estado dos nervos de Duo piorou quando soube o que aconteceu – ele ficou arrasado e eu tinha a sensação de que aquilo não mudaria até que Wufei o perdoasse. Fiz o que pude por meu amante angustiado, beijando-o na têmpora e o segurando por longos minutos, após colocarmos a nave em piloto automático.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Heero**_

Quando enfim chegamos em casa, estava levando-o para o que seria seu quarto no primeiro andar quando o senti se mexer nos meus braços. Parei de imediato, para ler a pergunta que me fazia com os lábios sem som.

— Acabamos de chegar na mansão. Os outros foram organizar suas coisas e fazer algo para você comer. Temos poucos criados aqui; ter toda aquela criadagem ao nosso redor nos incomoda. Menos a Quatre, claro. — Vi uma expressão arrasada cruzar o rosto de Wufei que rasgou meu coração e eu o puxei para mim, em meus braços o mais forte que pude. — _Pare! O que quer que esteja pensando, pare de pensar agora mesmo!_

A expressão em seu rostou piorou, mudando para uma muito próxima de culpa. Eu o trouxe para perto de mim com meus braços o mais perto que pude e pressionei meus lábios contra sua testa.

— Wufei, _por favor, não se machuque mais._ Você já aguentou tanto; **por favor**... _deixe-nos ajudar ao menos uma vez._

Fui pego de surpresa quando ele enterrou o rosto em meu ombro e apertou um punhado de minha camisa. Mas ele não chorou. Pressionei então meu rosto contra o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto me dirigia ao seu quarto. Quando chegamos, coloquei-o debaixo das coberturas.

— Com fome? — Quatre entrou com uma tigela de sopa e um copo de água. Quando Wufei assentiu, ele sorriu de uma maneira que me fez decidir fazer algo especial para Quatre naquela noite.

Trowa ajudou a alimentar Wufei quando a mão dele começou a tremer tanto que não conseguia mais segurar a colher. Quando ele começou a adormecer, o ajudamos a se aconchegar nas cobertas e o deixamos dormindo.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Duo**_

Fui inspecionar Wufei novamente por volta de umas oito da manhã e o achei já tomado banho e vestido, quase desmaiado, em uma cadeira alta e estofada, em frente a um janelão do quarto.

— Você é a mula mais teimosa que eu já vi, Chang Wufei! — Fiquei muito puto ao vê-lo esgotado daquele jeito e quando ele me veio com um 'não sou um inválido' ainda sem som, eu quis gritar. — Eu _sei_ que você não é um inválido, Fei. Todos nós sabemos disso, mas também sabemos que você é um **ser humano!** Mas que porra, _**eu só queria você percebesse isto!**_

Acabo gritando a última frase e viro para sair dali – paro, porém, de imediato, quando escuto sua voz áspera pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Deuses, adoro a voz dele.

— Eu percebo. Eu... eu só... eu não consigo, não sei ser... — Ele se calou e não olhou para mim. — Eu não devia ter _sobrevivido_ tanto tempo. Eu **sabia** qual era meu dever para com meu clã; eu deveria conduzi-lo. Era isso que eu estava sendo treinado para fazer, mas a guerra... eles... — Era quase doloroso observar a força das emoções cruas que atravessavam seu rosto.

Em algum momento os outros haviam entrado no quarto e me ajudaram a ampará-lo quando ele tropeçou, ao tentar ir em direção à porta e a levá-lo para a cama, sentando-o nela. Envolvendo o rosto dele com as mãos, Quatre foi o primeiro a falar:

— Faz bem desabafar, Wufei.

— Eu... não sei como.

Meus braços apoiaram-se na altura de suas coxas, enquanto Tro e Heero falavam, um após o outro em seus ouvidos.

— Nós ajudaremos.

— Confie em nós.

Eu estava ajoelhado à sua frente e acabara de me afastar um pouco para trás para vê-lo melhor, quando ele começou a falar e eu quase chorei, ouvindo-o.

— Eu **amo** vocês. _**Todos vocês**_. Como não amar, quando vocês são tudo o que eles tentaram conseguir que eu fosse...? Vocês são tudo o que eu precisava ser e muito mais... Vocês são minha vida...

E ele começou a nos contar o que nunca contara a ninguém antes. Chorava como se o coração estivesse quebrado, no fim.

— Era fácil aceitar que vocês tinham virado casais, porque isso significava que vocês estavam felizes; eu aceitei prontamente, mas... mas descobrir que todos vocês estavam **juntos** , _**sem mim...**_ Foi... foi... E então... eu quis saber… Por quê? _**Por que não eu?**_ Por que eu **nunca** sou bom o bastante para ninguém? _**Por que vocês não poderiam me querer, também?**_ Meu Clã precisou de mim, para conduzi-los à luta e então... me abandonaram. Os Preventers precisam de minha experiência e habilidade... _**ninguém**_ realmente me vê... eu, _**nem mesmo eu**_ consigo gostar de mim. Eu não me conheço.

E então ele simplesmente apagou, caindo em meus braços... e eu queria tanto lhe dizer que ele estava errado, que ele era tão perfeito quanto possível mesmo em suas falhas e que eu o amava – nós o amávamos!, mas tudo o que eu podia fazer era segurá-lo. Ao encontrar os olhos de meus outros amantes, soube que ele nunca mais se sentiria assim outra vez, porque não deixaríamos acontecer.

.

* * *

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/

 **Notas da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Aqui vou deixar as mesmas notas que fazem parte do **cap 01 de Everybody Breaks ^~** Só espero que quem tenha lido este **cap 01 dos Pontos de Vista, TENHA LIDO PRIMEIRO o cap 01 da Everybody,** senão **... CORRA JÁ para ler!**

 **[1] À** _ **Deb**_ = a Deb, a quem a Kai se refere nos agradecimentos no início da fic, é nada mais nada menos, que a maravilhosa _**Shenlong**_ _-Sama_ \o/

Sim, ela mesma – **Shenlong** , a autora de dezenas fics BELÍSSIMAS no fandom gringo e que também é a **autora da** fic _"Chimaera"_ , uma das mais **LINDAS M-Pregs** 1x2 já escritas e que teve seus primeiros capítulos traduzidos, anos atrás, pela Dhandara, no falecido XYZYaoi.

Ainda anos atrás, várias fanfics da Shenlong traduzidas pela Dee-chan e postadas no site – agora também off-line – do _WingProject._

 **[2] ...** _ **por fazer esta competição...**_ = A partir de 2004, a _**Shenlong**_ começou a lançar um ' **Contest'** , ou seja, um _**Desafio de Fics**_ , no site dela, cada ano com um tema diferente.

A competição à qual a Kai se refere foi o ' **Contest Art of Bondage – Ano 2005'** , no qual ela participou, com o cap 01 de Everybody Breaks. *_*

Alguns nomes dos Contests promovidos pela Shenlong: em 2004, foi o _**'Sex Toys'**_ ; em 2005, o _**'Art of Bondage'**_ , e em 2006, foi o _**'Art of Seduction'.**_ O último ano do Contest foi 2007, infelizmente...

Nossa, eram Contests muito badalados, pois muitas autoras phodas do fandom gringo de Gundam Wing na época participavam deles: _**Akuma, Fancy Figures, Asymphototropic, EvilKat, Atre,**_ etc... e a _**Kai**_ , lógico, hehehe. Só autoras especialistas em lemons, meu povo!

A Shenlong [ou Deb, para as amigas mais loucas] é, ainda hoje, uma das **raras** escritoras de fanfics Yaoi/BL de GW que, mesmo passados mais de 20 anos [GW é de 1995] não abandonaram o fandom – como bem podem imaginar, muita coisa mudou nestas duas décadas e as autoras, em sua maioria, migraram para outros fandons, viraram escritoras profissionais ou simplesmente sumiram, para nossa tristeza.

Mas a **Shenlong** diz que vai morrer escrevendo fics em que os G-Boys vão estar se pegando – **AWWWW! Ela é das minhas! ADORO esta mulher!**

Duvidam? Olhem aí como a Shen é uma das pouquíssimas que permanecem ativas: até hoje ela continua lançando fics, mantendo o site dela ativo [que é enoooorme e também hospeda fanfics de várias outras escritoras também!], participando de MLs [O quê? Acha que tudo na vida se resume ao Whatsapp, Instagram e Tumblr? Sabe de nada, inocente XD], aceita revisar e betar fanfics de autoras iniciantes ou cujas línguas originárias não sejam o inglês e ajudando centenas de fãs a encontrarem ou acharem fanfics perdidas no meio internético! Sério! Se vocês entrarem na Comunidade gringa de GW aqui no ffnet, vai ver que 90% das respostas no tópico 'Alguém peloamordeSãoYaoi lembra dessa fic?' é respondida por ela.

A Shen é MARA, meu povo! Um altar para ela! *_*

Ah, para quem quiser conferir, é só procurar pelo site da Shenlong: o Deb's Dragon – Gundam Wing Diaries, e se deliciar, tanto com as fics dela, quanto com fics de outras dezenas de autoras que a Debs mantém salvas no site do Shenlong \o/\o/


End file.
